El amor revoluciona a todos los cambios inesperados
by mellamom.o.v
Summary: FANFIC HOTCH/REID :D I LOVE BOTH OF THE CHARACTERS AND I HAVE REALIZED SOME YEARS AGO THAT THEY COULD BE TOGETHER IN A.U. XD SOME SCENES OF SLASH! YOU'RE WARNED! AMO A AMBOS PERSONAJES Y ME DI CUENTA HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS Q PODRÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS EN ALGUNA SUERTE DE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVOXD... ESPERO Q LES GUSTE MI OBRA!:) ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE SLASH... ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!
1. Chapter 1

Era un día particularmente pesado. Había más que nunca tráfico en las calles debido a una celebración del día de san patricio. Hotch llegaba tarde a su trabajo, cosa que no era costumbre para el...cuando ya había perdido 10 minutos esperando escuchando el escándalo de las bocinas, decidió llamar a morgan para que comenzara el análisis de los últimos casos y los clasificara para archivar. Morgan entendió la situación y les explico a Rossi y JJ que el jefe tardaría en llegar.  
Mientras, Prentiss y Reid intentaban ponerse de acuerdo con los planteos sobre el patrón de un asesino serial.

De pronto, comienza sonar el teléfono de la oficina y García les advierte sobre un atentado de secuestro a una mujer con 2 niños, les notifica el lugar (a dos cuadras del embotellamiento) y Morgan le pasa el aviso a Hotch quien deja el auto sale corriendo y logra interceptar a sospechoso cerca de una cortada a mitad de cuadra. Llega el equipo (excepto Reid y Rossi quienes investigaban patrones de conducta sádica) escoltado por la policía federal y deciden interrogarlo. A su vez, Hotch ordena a Garcia que revise su expediente y antecedentes.

Terminado el primer trabajo, el equipo vuelve a las oficinas... Reid y Rossi ya tenían todo analizado.  
Hotch pasa a su oficina y llama a Reid quien va tranquilamente con los archivos. Intentando no despegarse de su seriedad... (Se sentía incómodo ante una persona tan obviamente superior en cuanto a inteligencia) Hotch comienza con las deducciones...:

h: mmm si ellos se empeñan en lograr que la tortura sea el eje central, ¿por qué es que dejan tantas pruebas de compasión con respecto a las víctimas?

R: ... tal vez eso se podría deber a que si el grado de psicosis extrema proyectada es bastante considerable, la cantidad de tensión que se acumula dificulta la posibilidad de un buen juicio cuyo individuo no tiene y lo que le resta es aferrase a su ética o moralidad entonces aparece un gran sentimiento de culpa es por eso que puede llegar hasta a contener emocionalmente como lo haría cualquier analista o psicólogo a sus víctimas después de torturarlas por largo tiempo...

h: mmm pero dijiste que si el grado de psicosis es considerable y hemos tenido casos en los cuales era un grado sumamente leve y aun así había presencia de tortura y demás...

r: mmm si pero por lo general en casos leves la tortura se focaliza en casos conectados emocionalmente con lo que le ha producido el trastorno mientras que con mayor grado de psicosis la tortura apunta a una venganza obsesiva, desorganizada y totalmente fuera de control que incluye personas conocidas o no así como personas con algún vínculo entre si cuyo sufrimiento produce mayor placer o no.

H: es un gran avance... muy bien. ¿Me podrías llevar esto al gabinete?  
(Entra JJ de repente y se mete en el medio)

JJ: mmm se lo llevo yo así él puede seguir armando patrones de búsquedas...

h: bueno, está bien. Espero que este todo en orden entonces.

JJ: sisa seguro que lo va a estar. (Sale con una sonrisa)

h: vamos a tener que considerar que la mayoría de las psicosis son traumas muy severos...

Reid se había quedado tildado, perdido.

R: mmmm... ¿qué? Ah sí, sí.

H: bueno veamos que tenemos en nuestra base de datos... busca a morgan.

R: emmm si ahora lo llamo.

H: mmm Reid no, quise decir que vayas y lo busques mientras yo voy a la oficina de Strauss para terminar con un acuerdo legal.

R: ahh si está bien. Ahí voy

h: listo. Entonces avísales a Prentiss y Rossi que en 15 minutos tenemos reunión yo se lo diré a JJ ya que está cerca...

(Reid se había quedado pensando... por eso no escuchaba...no entendía porque la actitud de JJ, ella no era de meterse en las cosas de otros aunque al fin y al cabo resolvió que era para ayudarlo porque ella siempre se preocupaba por el... es más algunos decían que era su hermana o su madre en casos extremos así que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su trabajo).

mientras en la oficina de Strauss, ella, Hotch y el teniente discutían prestamos del estado a largo plazo... llegan Prentiss y Reid para darle el ultimo perfil geográfico de un secuestrador con potencial de asesino en Colorado... en eso también llega JJ (camisa pelo recogido y una sonrisa matadora) justo Hotch se levanta y ella lo rodea por detrás, le da el expediente y le dice que hizo lo mejor para él... Reid se sorprende pero Prentiss sigue como si nada resumiéndole los datos del último secuestro...  
salen de la oficina y organizan el vuelo hacia Colorado... llegan en media hora y deciden hablar con el comisario federal...

sin esperarlo, hacen una llamada anónima a la estación que los alerta sobre que en 24 horas una de las mujeres morirá. Eran las 11 y media y debían encontrar una pista...

rastrean la señala y encuentran una vieja casa abandonada cerca del desierto... pero solamente hay viejos muebles...  
suponen que es una trampa y deciden investigar por zonas cercanas al trabajo de la víctima principal...sin embargo ella había cumplido con su rutina hasta una día antes de su desaparición...

Hotch reúne al equipo y se dividen, él y Rossi hacia el sur, Morgan y Reid hablaran con los familiares, JJ revisara financiación y demás y Prentiss hacia el norte de la ciudad.

para las 4 de la tarde más o menos, el equipo se ha juntado de nuevo y ha obtenido poca información... la victima llamada Lorain salía al supermercado cuando se ve que nunca llego al estacionamiento, tiene un hermano en prisión, otro en casa de acogida debido a que esta destemplado, su esposo estaba trabajando y sus hijos, Shawn y Kelly estaban con ella así que supuestamente debían estar apartados...

en primer objetivo planteado, era encontrar y liberar a los niños quienes son los más vulnerables a los estados de shock y traumas debido a tanta presión y maltrato... luego, liberar a la mujer, desarmar al secuestrador y encerrarlo. Todo antes de que el plazo acabe.

Reclutan al SWAT y rodena el perímetro de un taller que se había alquilado hacia pocas semanas y donde el inquilino había dado un nombre falso...

Entran y al principio todo está normal, pero comienzan a revisar...no encuentran nada todo está normal, ni un solo rastro. Arreglan las puertas y se van.

Habían pasado 8 horas y todavía no sabían donde estaban secuestrados la mujer y los niños...  
Reid comenzó a indagar en los archivos y a relacionar los datos...  
fue a la oficina de Morgan y le pidió los mapas del perfil geográfico, él se los dio y se dispuso a hablar con Hotch para ver qué opinaba sobre su idea... golpeo y la voz de JJ entre risas le dijo que pasara... Se quedó extrañado pero abrió la puerta, vio a Hotch riéndose como loco con JJ abrazándolo y les pidió disculpas por interrumpir mmm "la charla" tal y como él lo dijo. dijeron que estaba bien que no había problema estaban hablando del caso y la financiación hasta que saltaron otros temas... bueno Reid le explico su patrón y Hotch cito a las unidades de SWAT de nuevo en el mismo lugar, el taller... el jefe del SWAT estaba preocupado por si volteaban todo y no encontraban nada, a ver si se les venían un par de demandas... acordaron un conteo de 5 y entraron... revolvieron todo otra vez pero no había caso, estaba limpio...

hasta que Reid salto, y los guio hasta la cocina, hacia la parte de abajo de un mueble con puertas, una alacena, dijo que si el creía bien... eso no era una alacena sino precisamente un pasaje hacia otra habitación... tal como el había estudiado una vez en la arquitectura de los imperios antiguos...

abrieron las puertas pero solamente vieron envases de vidrio y comida... se estaban por ir cuando Reid comenzó a sacar las latas y descubrió que el fondo era hueco con respecto a la pared que había al lado... comenzaron a hacer un gran boquete y encontraron una puerta, trabada pero entre abierta... se agacharon para entrar y encontraron a Lourraine atada y amordazada y a sus hijos en otro compartimiento sin comida ni agua... los sacaron y se los llevaron los paramédicos, pero aún faltaba encontrar al sospechoso, ahora, culpable.

Dieron por terminada la jornada, eran ya las 2 am, y clausuraron el lugar... se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su casa. ... Hotch esa noche durmió bastante más tranquilo de lo normal aunque algunas imagen lo confundían, se les cruzaban por la mente, las torturas, las risas con JJ , las explicaciones de Reid y los niños sin comer... se sentía culpable y a la vez feliz... pero no entendía por qué ya que él había salvado a esa gente y había ayudado en la misión, y a su vez tampoco sabía por qué tan feliz, tal vez por compartir un buen momento con su amiga JJ o tal vez por Reid... ? Mmm se quedó pensativo durante un rato y se quedó dormido...


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día, 6 am desayuno, baño y a vestirse. Sale a las 7 am rumbo a la estación  
Hotch sabe que no habrá nadie pero a él le resulta más cómodo, así puede concentrarse en que prioridades hay...

pero hoy sería la excepción, Reid estaba allí sentado al lado de su silla esperando a que llegara...

llega Hotch, saluda al guardia de seguridad y va a su oficina...  
(Abre la puerta)

h: ...mmmm (mira sorprendido a Reid) buenos días... ¿qué haces por aquí a esta hora?  
r: mmm buen día, solamente quería plantearte una situación, porque creo que podría ayudar a que vayan mejor las cosas en el equipo...

h: mmm ¿de qué me hablas?  
r: quiero cambiarme de oficinas, así que me voy a ir a trabajar a New York si no te importa...

h: no entiendo porque eso va a mejorar el rendimiento de Ntro. Equipo en vez de re alentarlo, pero si esa es tu decisión, la respeto... estas en tu derecho y bueno, te despido como buen agente que has sido.

R: en realidad, hoy no dejo de trabajar aquí sino mañana, así que este será el último caso que hagamos todos juntos.

H: bueno entonces apenas lleguen los demás se los comunicare y atraparemos a este secuestrador para que te vayas con un buen recuerdo menos el de tener un jefe que te presiona demasiado (Hotch se ríe sin querer)

r: mmmm es bueno saber que he logrado superarlo y que siempre intentó protegernos a todos y cada uno...

h: es mi deber y también mi derecho, son como mi familia...

(Hotch y Reid se miran y se abrazan después de todo era la última vez que iban a hablar)

comienzan a llegar los demás y a revisar lo último que habían analizado... según el número de su tarjeta bancaria el sospechoso, un tal Gustav, estaba retirando 20,000 dólares de un banco a 5 cuadras de allí... reclutaron policías encubiertos de la zona y lo rodearon sin que se enterara. Al conteo de 3 lo capturaron, le pidieron justificación de por qué tanto dinero había ingresado en su cuenta y la identificación... luego la coartada, él les mintió... así que lo dejaron en manos de las autoridades locales.

Al terminar el caso, al fin, Hotch les informa a todos la partida Reid hacia New York, se emocionan y lo saludan... brindan con él y lo felicitan por todo lo que ha logrado hacer con su vida en tan pocos años...

más tarde, mientras el guardaba sus cosas en las cajas para trasladar, escucha que JJ y Hotch están riéndose y ve que andan abrazados los dos dando vueltas... en eso se le caen los papeles... y ellos lo escuchan... van y lo ven y le preguntan si esta bien, si necesita ayuda y el se pone serio como nunca y les dice que si, que no importaba, que estaba perfecto...(en realidad no sabia por que pero lo molestaba sobre manera ver que JJ se le acercaba a Hotch todo el tiempo)...

cuando terminan las celebraciones y se va a su casa...decide comprar comida en el camino para tener por las dudas... elije un pack de snacks, una coca, un pote de helado y 2 alfajores grandes de los Joy... los paga y se da cuenta que habia comprado comidas que le gustan a Hotch... al principio le parecio raro de el mismo pero luego se dijo que todos teniamos gustos parecidos asi que no era algo anormal...llego, se cambio al ropa aunque su favorito seguia siendo el sweater...  
prendio la tv y se quedo mirando un concurso de preguntas para desafiarse a si mismo...  
luego de 20 min se habia aburrido por lo que decidió irse a dormir...

Al otro día se levanta y se prepara el desayuno... comienza a empacar y justo tocan la puerta... Eran Hotch y Prentiss... venían a acompañarlo un rato.

p: hola tanto tiempo jajaj... pasábamos para verte  
r: pasen estaba viendo televisión porque vinieron a saludarme de nuevo?  
h: es que ya te dije, un buen agente no se va a así nomás  
r: (Reid se sentía incómodo en especial porque Hotch estaba al lado suyo y Prentiss del otro lado se sentía acorralado y más con el aliento de Hotch tan cerca)  
mmm bueno gracias x recordármelo...  
p: no seas vergonzoso , toma acá te trajimos tu serie favorita, Sherlock Holmes... para que la veas todas las veces que quieras, allá, acá... donde sea...  
h: y para que te ayude a esclarecerte  
p: bueno ahora si nos vamos  
h: si era para desearte buen viaje  
p: ya nos vamos porque si no te vamos a interrumpir la organización jajaj te vamos a extrañar...  
r: pero todavía no me voy para allá...  
h: ah mm no?Pensábamos que si  
p: si...  
r: no, mañana a media tarde salgo...  
h: mm bueno que seas bienvenido allá y acá siempre vas a serlo  
p: nos estamos viendo  
r: gracias a ambos, a todos. Nos vemos.

(Cierra la puerta) y se dispone a llamar al aeropuerto y solicitar horarios de media tarde para el día siguiente... consigue uno a las 3 y treinta pm y lo reserva.

Mientras, Hotch se despide de Prentiss para continuar el camino hacia su departamento. Cuando llega, busca el número del aeropuerto desesperadamente y llama para averiguar horarios de reservación para el día siguiente se hace pasar por Reid y cancela la reservación para el viaje.

Cuando cuelga, Hotch se sentía confundido... acababa de anular una propuesta de trabajo de uno de sus mejores agentes, amigo también...  
mmm o quizás algo más?  
no sabía por qué lo había echo pero se sentía bien, feliz de tener a Reid cerca como siempre...  
de pronto suena el teléfono, era Ross que le pidió las ultimas referencias del secuestrador que habían atrapado pero como Hotch seguía perdido, solo le dijo que buscaría en la carpeta de archivos y se los llevaría al otro día. Pensando que así sería posible evadir la angustia que le producía pero no podía admitir, de que Reid se vaya del equipo.  
-

Al otro día, rumbo a la oficina, Hotch pide los cafés para todos y se los lleva. Pero se da cuenta que también había incluido el de Reid, no sabía que hacer... pero pensó llevárselo a su casa como excusa para verlo otra vez...  
antes de salir, JJ lo llama para que le autorice un par de legajos así que Hotch debía calmarse y estar lo más tranquilo posible antes de que se den cuenta de que algo raro había...

Mientras firmaba, JJ le explicaba que los fondos de subsidio para la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta serian retirados en los próximos días... y Hotch, preguntó por qué? y JJ lo miro raro, porque eso era algo obvio...y le dijo: mmm porque es así, Ud. lo sabe siempre nos dice que si nos adelantamos capaz que no estén depositados porque el banco a veces se atrasa... mmm está todo bien?

H: ah sisa. Bueno entonces háganlo como siempre... Emma ... Me tengo que ir, perdón después hablamos si?  
JJ: mmmm pero acabas de llegar o no? Y que hacemos mientras...?  
H: emmm no sé si quieren pueden ir al campo de tiro a practicar todos juntos...

Hotch se iba caminando rápido pero se olvidó las llaves en el escritorio... vuelve para buscarlas y JJ se las había llevado hasta la puerta porque se había dado cuenta que se iba rápido y no las había agarrado...

H: ahí están. Que bien. Muchas gracias. Cuanto agradezco que me haya tocado una empleada y amiga tan fiel  
JJ: (con una sonrisa) mmm si viste? estoy feliz aunque podría ser fiel aún mas (acercándose)

(Hotch se sentía incomodo, nervioso y desesperado... se rio levemente, con timidez.)  
JJ: mmm estaba pensando ya que te vas con la Van, podrías llevarme emmm al centro para ir mirando tiendas... si no te molesta.

H: emm no está bien. Si te llevo... vamos yendo.?  
JJ: em sí.  
(Suben a la camioneta y se van...)

Iban por la avenida más transitada ya que JJ quería mirar y de pronto... ella lo ve a Reid (casi irreconocible porque estaba con camisa, lentes de sol y janes) y le dice a Hotch que pare...así lo saludaban-.(estacionó y bajaron...)

JJ lo saluda a Reid y él la saluda re feliz hasta que la ve con Hotch y se queda callado.  
Viene Hotch y lo saluda con abrazo incluido (se le venían mil cosas a la mente y estaba confundido aun)

JJ : hey.. me gusta tu nuevo estilo...  
r: mm si a mí también, me siento cómodo a pesar de no ser lo mismo que antes... tengo que adaptarme a la nueva ciudad  
h: aunque definitivamente pienso que no era necesario que cambiaras de ropa todos te vamos a seguir queriendo igual... porque nunca nos hizo dejar de respetarte...  
JJ: ayyy me encanta cuando hablas así... (Con una sonrisa enorme)  
(Reid se quedó mirándola fijo y pensativo)

h: mm bueno tengo casi siempre mis ideas listas para decir...  
(lo miro a Reid.)  
JJ: ayy ya vengo voy a ver un par de tiendas de aquí enfrente  
r: bueno... (Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio...)  
h: que te anda pasando?  
r: emmm que? A que te réferis?  
h: a que... emmm no se estas distraído, o tenso... y bastante serio...  
r: es que debo adaptarme a lo que me espera... allá va a ser distinto, no conozco a nadie...  
h: mmm pero no es necesario tampoco dejar de sentirse libre.  
R: jaj (sonrisa tímida)  
es por eso que intento mantenerme fiel a mis ideas... y a lo que aprendí, que la verdad lo aprecio mucho...  
h: mmm bueno pero...  
(Llega JJ con 4 bolsas)  
h: wowwww... 4 bolsas?  
JJ: mmm si pero no tenían el saco que quería :/  
ah igual me compre una camisa beige al estilo de nuestro ex compañero aquí presente... mira, te la muestro...  
h: emmm no creo que yo sea muy útil en clasificar mmm prendas...  
(Reid miraba con atención, analizaba actitudes)...

(Hotch se sentía incómodo con JJ mostrándole prendas y Reid observando seriamente todo... el necesitaba hablar con Reid a solas)  
JJ buscaba la bolsa...  
JJ: aquí esta, mírala es re liiindaaa...  
h: emm la verdad mmmm puessss... emmm si bastante.(con cara de "tengo que tener paciencia")  
JJ: supuse que te gustaría.. Pensé en la elegancia y seriedad tal como te vistes tú...  
R: (la miraba fijo) qué acertada!  
JJ: ay si, viste Spence? que bien... bueno lo voy a llevar a la Van... me ayudas Hotch? (Le agarro la mano para llevárselo)

Hotch reacciona y...  
h: espera, espera...  
JJ: qué? que paso?  
h: emmm nada es solo que quiero hablar con él un momento...  
JJ: ah está bien :) entonces te espero allá en 5  
h: emm bueno... (Se va JJ)  
r: mm que pasa? de que debemos hablar?  
h: emmm no creo que se pueda hablar tranquilamente acá así que ... mm Cuando puedo pasar por tu casa?...  
r: emmm Hotch no sé si te acuerdas que hoy me voy a New York  
h: ayyy ah sisi cierto... se me olvido por un segundo...  
r: de ultima arreglamos después te llamo cuando este en el avión. A eso de las 5, van a estar todos así que voy a hablar con c/u.  
h: emm bueno. Sí, me parece bien. Espero que disfrutes mucho esta nueva etapa.  
R: gracias, espero que no les sea muy pesado el trabajo ahora jaj  
h: emm bueno ahí no te puedo decir que no porque nos vas a hacer mucha falta...(lo mira fijo y se puso serio y triste)  
r: bueno creo que ese puesto tal vez lo puede ocupar alguien más, como García  
h: emm es una buena idea. Ya veremos. Bueno me tendré que poner en marcha...  
después hablamos bien... cuídate (se saludan y Hotch vuelve a la camioneta y se va con JJ)

JJ: ahora me llevas a casa? si puedes... tienes tiempo?  
H: mm si, tengo 15 min más.  
JJ: fantástico :)

(Llegan a la casa de JJ)

h: bueno aquí estamos.

JJ: si, no pensé que llegaríamos temprano... es decir antes de los 15 min que tenías...  
H: emm bueno, soy eficiente para estas cosas... ya me acostumbre por las persecuciones y eso  
JJ: si... eres el héroe de tantas personas (Lo miraba fijo)  
h: emmm no sé si decir "héroe" solamente ayudo a salvar personas o a investigar las causas de una muerte como todos los demás incluida tú.  
JJ : si pero lo tuyo es especial... tienes una visión abstracta de todo y eso ayuda mucho.  
H: emm ayudaba... Porque ahora que no está Reid va a ser complicado...  
JJ: hay expertos en todos lados, aunque si se hubiese quedado hubiese sido mejor pero podemos conseguir algo temporal... hasta organizarnos...  
h: mmm... sí, no se todavía  
me tengo que ir yendo... sino no llego para empezar con el proyecto para la universidad de conferencias sobre el FBI y trastornos de conducta  
JJ: mm bueno... podría ayudarte si quieres...

H: emm déjalo porque es un análisis complicado y tengo que elaborarlo solo para entenderlo...

JJ: ah bueno entonces está bien...  
H: nos vemos después  
JJ : si nos vemos seguro... ;) (Le da un beso en la mejilla y Hotch se va en la Van)

eran ya la 1 pm, así que Hotch paso por un bar y se compró una hamburguesa y una gaseosa... además de su favorito, un alfajor Joy... comió, y para las 1:45 pm había preparado la mitad del proyecto... se había quedado pensando si ir a lo de Reid para hablar con él ahora o esperar hasta más tarde... decidió que era el mejor momento si estaban a solas... así que subió a su auto y se marchó hacia allí...

llego y toco la puerta...(Reid abrió)...

R: emmm hola...que sucede? me vienes a saludar de nuevo? jaja  
h: (Hotch sonríe tímidamente)... emmmm no hoy no. :P quería que hablemos ahora.  
R: emm ahora? Justo estaba preparando las cosas...  
h: mmm pero...  
r: pero q? qué pasa?  
h:; es que no te vas a ir en el avión que sale 3 y treinta...  
r: porque? sale más tarde?  
H: emm no, sale a horario pero no tienes pasaje para irte...  
r: como q no? si yo lo reserve hace unos días...  
h: pero si llamas vas a ver que no está...

(Reid lo miro sorprendido y se dispuso a llamar al aeropuerto... Hotch estaba en lo cierto, Reid no tenía pasaje pero había algo extraño que no le cerraba a él)  
r: tienes razón... pero la asistente me dijo que lo anulo alguien más ayer a media tarde...  
que está pasando? Que sabes? que hiciste?  
h: (mirando para abajo) emmm mira... Yo lo anule... emmm...  
r: qué?Porque? No quieres que sea mejor? que tenga un mejor empleo? Me envidias?O que pasa? (Reid estaba serio, triste...)  
h: esa es la pregunta más difícil de responder... emmm lo hice porqueee... mmmm... porque...  
R: porque q!?  
H: porque no quería que te separaras de nuestro equipo, además eres...(suspira, era ahora o nunca...)...eres muy importante para mí...  
r: si fuera algo importante, un poquito aunque sea no me harías esto... no me anularías una oportunidad...  
h: es que no la anule... la retrase...

R: q?  
H: si porque antes tengo que dejarte en claro algo más...  
(se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que Reid quedó aprisionado sobre la pared)  
r: (estaba nervioso, incomodo, confundido y a la vez, bien) emmm que me tienes que aclarar? algo paso con las autoridades de New York?  
h: mmm nono, algo pasa desde hace tiempo desde que llegaste a trabajar, y comenzaste a entender las conductas más raras... con esta autoridad que tener enfrente... ambos aprendimos uno del otro y nos presionamos pero en este caso no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras...  
r: emm pero...entonces por qué anulaste todo? perdóname si no pienso ahora pero creo q me falta espacio...  
h: (se ríe tímidamente y lo mira con ternura) ayyy...(suspira)...lo mira fijo y le da un beso lento y apasionado...  
(Reid se queda como estatua y no reacciona pero después lo sigue con ganas)

cuando Hotch deja de besarlo, Reid se queda mirando... no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba tan confundido... y Hotch quiso disculparse por su "acto impulsivo no sentimental" (tal y como lo dijo... una mentira que ni él se creía) pero Reid no lo dejo... del suave beso que le dio...

Hotch siguió con muuuchaaas ganas ese beso que era para ambos el alivio de poder decir cuánto se querían... además, Hotch intentaba ser dulce con Reid, siguiendo su ritmo... mientras Reid pensaba que era una locura, pero se sentía tan feliz...

De pronto suena el teléfono de Hotch, pero ninguno de los dos atendía... seguía sonando y sonando hasta que Hotch atendió, era JJ, le pregunto dónde estaba y él le dijo que en lo de Reid ayudándolo con un par de cosas para empacar...

JJ le dijo que después tenía que hablar con él y lo saluda y Hotch la saluda y corta.  
Hotch aparta las maletas que Reid había echo mientras se dan otro beso tocándose el cuello, mirándose de vez en cuando...  
Pero de repente, tocan la puerta...

así que se reincorporan normalmente y atiende Reid... era JJ la saluda lo más amablemente posible... y la hace pasar...  
JJ: uyy que bien, tienes todo organizado ya...  
r: emmm si por suerte estaba una parte lista cuando llego Hotch  
JJ: ah que bien.  
Donde está el?  
r: emmm en el baño, creo.  
(Sale Hotch del baño y viene por el pasillo)  
JJ: ayy acá estás... (Lo besa lo abraza con una sonrisa enorme)  
Reid miraba nomas...  
H: hola Jenny tanto tiempo (media sonrisa... :/) que haces aquí?  
JJ: emm viste que te llame,  
emm bueno estaba aburrida viendo la tv... me había puesto a ordenar mis collares y encontré el anillo...  
Reid se sorprendió...  
h: emmm cuál?  
JJ: ayy cuál puede ser? piensa... el que me compraste el otro día...  
h: emm pero lo compraste vos yo lo pague...porque no tenías saldo en la tarjeta...  
JJ: emm si pero vos lo compraste al fin y al cabo...  
h: podríamos decir que si...  
JJ: mmm perdón... (Sonaba su celular así que atendió)

Mientras...  
r: no puedo creer que me hayas cancelado todo para venir a darme un discurso fantástico sobre el respeto y amor y todo eso que ahora no sirve... sirve solamente para destruirme, hacer morir mi espíritu... eso querías?  
H :por qué lo dices? No eran palabras falsas lo que te dije... al contrario es lo más puro que alguna vez sentí...y estoy muy feliz de que haya sido por conocerte...  
r: entonces porque le compraste un anillo a JJ, porque se supone que no son nada Uds. o me perdí algo?  
h: espera... los celos te están cegando...  
r: y si es así que? sino te importa...  
h: si me importa...me importa todo lo que te pasa o no...Y no te perdiste nada porque no somos nada porque yo no quiero ser nada de ella...  
r: taaann bien lo demostrasss...  
h: podría demostrarte toda mi vida que me interesas solamente vos...  
r: mmm bueno, que te parece si me lo demuestras dejándome ir a New York a hacer una nueva vida... nuevo trabajo, nuevo lugar...creo que esto así no va a funcionar...  
h: es que si puede funcionar, el tema es si me dejas intentarlo...  
(Vuelve JJ)

JJ: perdonen, era Morgan dijo que en media hora tienes que estar en la conferencia... así que apenas lo llevemos a Spence te acompaño hasta allá... :)  
r: que suerte que yo ya voy a estar en el avión cuando tengan que irse así no los voy a hacer sentir mal  
(Hotch se puso triste y se fue afuera)...  
JJ termino de ayudarlo a Reid a organizar su bolso... (Aunque a Reid no le parecía muy bien... además estaba pensando en Hotch...)

vuelve Hotch...

h: emm bueno, yo me voy tengo que ir a preparar la tesis...  
JJ: ah bueno entonces...  
H: entonces lo llevas a Reid al aeropuerto y después si quieres vas a la conferencia...  
JJ: pero pensé que iríamos juntos...  
h: no, lo siento... tengo que hacer esto solo...  
JJ: bueno entonces después arreglamos...  
h: no veo que hay que arreglar pero bueno... (Lo mira a Reid y casi se le caen las lágrimas)  
espero que te vaya muy bien en el viaje. (Le extiende la mano...)  
r: gracias... los voy a extrañar... (Se le quedo mirando triste, perdido... y finalmente le cedió el saludo)

Reid le abrió y Hotch se fue en la Van hacia las oficinas


	3. Chapter 3

Reid le abrió y Hotch se fue en la Van hacia las oficinas...

Llego y saco los resúmenes del discurso para enlistar y encuadrar...

Decide llamar a Rossi para avisarle que en 15 min llegaría y que mientras estaría retomando con los últimos detalles...  
Rossi le responde: no hay problema. Entonces Hotch comienza con la última preparación...

Mientras en el aeropuerto...

Reid había pasado todos los controles de seguridad más rigurosos... y de hecho "dejo a la vista" que era un agente del FBI... (JJ lo esperaba afuera en las plataformas de despegue y aterrizaje)  
Cuando busco a una asistente para que le volviera a habilitar el pasaje que Hotch había anulado, ella le dijo que ya no había más asientos disponibles...  
r: mire, disculpe emm quería avisarle solamente que si alguien más llamo para que me rebotara mi solicitud nuevamente quiero aclararle que ya lo he arreglado así que puede habilitarme el servicio tranquilamente.

asist: es que nadie llamo... y ya no hay asientos disponibles... no puedo sobrecargar el avión y mucho menos permitir que vaya de pie... nuestras políticas son muy estrictas sino...

r: mmmm bueno pero entonces cuando sale otro avión hacia New York?

asist: emmm ahora le digo... (buscaba por las planillas de la computadora)... emmm el prox es en 2 días a las 10 am.

r: emm bueno entonces resérveme uno para ese viaje...

asist: emmm listo confirmado...

r: ahh y no acepte que nadie le diga que hacer, si borrarlo o no... si es necesario por favor dígale a sus compañeros de turno...

asist: emm listo, perfecto... yo les avisare entonces. gracias por viajar con nuestra empresa.

r: hasta luego...

(Reid caminaba con su bolso y dos valijas hacia las plataformas para buscar a JJ... que estaba hablando, mientras el venia, por teléfono)

JJ: ahh y le tuviste que dar ese?  
xx: emm si sino iba a quedar medio sospechoso no te parece?  
JJ: emm si tienes razón... bueno ya sabes ahora quien es...  
xx: si, sí ahora ya lo tengo  
JJ: ya voy a ver como hago, 2 días no es mucho tiempo... pero voy a hacer lo más que pueda...  
xx: suerte con eso prima... :)  
JJ: espero que resulte tal y como me ayudaste a pensarlo... gracias por ayudarme, nunca pensé que necesitaría anular un pasaje de avión...  
xx: y nunca se sabe cómo siguen las cosas no?  
JJ: ajjaja mm si bueno, te dejo porque ahí viene con cara de preocupado y celoso...  
xx: ay pobre si supiera... me cayó muy bien, las 3 veces que lo atendí...:P y el otro...emmm... Aaron también... aunque todavía lo tengo que conocer...  
JJ: ajjaja (Reid la mira mientras ella termina de hablar) bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana... un beso. emmm gracias "Jamie"... (cortó.)  
... hey que haces? ya sale el avión?  
r: emmm no había mas lugar disponible...  
JJ: eeh? y cómo es eso? si vos tenías el pasaje reservado...  
r: si pero se ve que se emm confundieron con otro y borraron el mío por una llamada equivocada...  
JJ: ahh... que mal! y ahora cuando te vas...?  
r: mmm supuestamente en 2 días si es que nada le pasa a este pasaje...  
JJ: ahhh mmm bueno vamos entonces a dejar tus valijas en tu casa...  
r: emm si dale así después las aparto y uso lo que tengo a mano...

(suben al auto de JJ y llegan a lo de Reid)

JJ: (llevaba 1 valija y el bolso) emm bueno, esto te los dejo aquí cerca del armario...  
r: emm si está bien, por ahora los dejo ahí si ya en 2 días va a ser la misma historia...acomodando la otra valija que quedaba...)  
JJ: mmm me ayudas a revisar un asiento porque me parece que se cayó algo puntiagudo adentro de la alfombra y a veces molesta...  
r: emm bueno... (le pareció un poco raro pero fue igual)

mientras revisaba, Reid le pidió a JJ que le tuviera las llaves y su bolso para uso diario...  
así que ella aprovecho y cerró la puerta con llave y las guardo...

cuando Reid logro sacar lo puntiagudo de abajo de la alfombra... que era solamente un pedazo de cristal... la estaba por despedir y...

r: emm bueno, creo que ya está.. nada más que ocasione problemas...  
JJ: emm sí que bien :) bueno ahora si podemos irnos tranquilos...  
r: emmm adonde?  
JJ: a la conferencia de Hotch...  
r: ahhh emmm... mira yo todavía tengo que terminar de deducir...  
JJ: si todavía... pero hoy no, hoy va a ser tu medio día libre y te vas a relajar y te tomas un mini descanso... de las presiones, de los problemas...

("relajar" "presiones" "problemas"... todo eso lo hacía pensar en Hotch y no quería, él no quería, su orgullo... su razón era la que no quería tenerlo cerca... no después de lo que hizo anulando sus sueños...)

r: mira Jenny (se quedó pensativo... le había dicho Jenny y a veces la odiaba cuando estaba cerca de Hotch) la verdad es que me sentiría incomodo ahí...JJ: mmm porque? si es una conferencia como las de siempre...  
r: emm ... porqueee... porque les dije que ya no los quería poner tristes y ahora voy a volver por unos minutos y después en 2 días me voy a ir igual... como si me estuviera yendo ahora...  
JJ: bueno justamente por eso es que hay que disfrutar tus últimos momentos con nosotros...  
(lo agarro y le insistió... hasta que subió)

-

Hotch ya había encontrado una manera abstracta (tal y como lo había descripto JJ como virtud de él) para explicar los métodos de análisis mas importantes...  
por momentos se ponía triste recordando el beso con Reid pero asumió que ya estaba lejos así que debía concentrarse...

... se dispuso a cambiarse, y se fue hacia el Instituto... llego 10 min antes del horario de comienzo, para enlistarse con Rossi... acordaron la manera de introducción donde primero hablara Rossi, luego JJ y ultimo Hotch...

(Afuera)

JJ estacionaba su auto y lo dejaba en custodia...  
cuando bajaron se quedaron a 2 calles de la entrada esperando a Prentiss puesto que JJ ya había arreglado con ella para entrar juntas...

apenas Prentiss llego, se sorprendió... y corrió a abrazar a Reid...  
Reid le explico al situación del aeropuerto... como le había dicho a JJ...  
y se dispusieron a entrar... apenas, los vieron llegar Morgan y García los saludaron y escucharon otra vez la anécdota resumida y mitad verdadera de Reid...

estaban todos celebrando una noche más junto a su compañero casi perdido :P cuando de pronto comienza a hablar Rossi sobre los objetivos del programa federal de conferencias y las ventajas y desventajas analizadas... (Hotch repasaba mientras, su explicación detrás del escenario pero no podía ver muy lejos)  
Rossi sale bastante alegre porque lo había visto a Reid pero no dijo nada a Hotch porque estaba repasando... y sube JJ... introduce las características y diferencias de un patrón fisiológico y uno vinculado a lo psicológico... y de repente cuando Rossi pensó que ya había terminado, ella decide hablar sobre Reid... intentando relacionarlo con Hotch de alguna manera...  
JJ: quiero decirles además que hemos tenido el privilegio de tener en nuestro equipo a uno de los mejores expertos en lo que va en la trayectoria de nuestra Unidad de Análisis de Conducta... el Dr. Spencer Reid y a todos como a nuestro jefe Aaron Hotchner, nos complace haber contribuido a su gran dinamismo y personalidad... gracias...  
Hotch no entendía nada solamente escuchaba aplausos pero nunca se imaginó que eran porque Reid estaba allí...  
Cuando Hotch subió, se quedó mirando congelado a donde estaba Reid... definitivamente era algo inesperado... (y muy bien planeado, JJ había convencido a los chicos que si el jefe los veía iba a sentirse más apoyado... lo cual era en teoría cierto salvo que estando Reid, Hotch se ponía nervioso... bastante. Por eso, se terminaron sentando el mesa que estaba casi en el centro de la sala)...

Hotch hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar ese Gran pequeño detalle (que cosa paradójica) y siguió como tenía previsto su discurso...termino demasiado bien a como él se lo esperaba... aplausos que no terminaban... y un equipo feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo como dirigente...

Cuando bajo del escenario, todos lo esperaban emocionados y lo saludaron aunque el saludo que tuvo con Reid fue demasiado serio. (los dos se morían por "saludarse mejor" :P :) aunque al mismo tiempo estaban triste por lo que había pasado...). todos habían organizaron una cena sorpresa especial para celebrar. :D

(llegaron al restaurante y se sientan en su mesa reservada...)  
se ubicaron en la mesa, frente a frente... salvo Hotch que era el motivo de celebración... él se sentó en la punta, Rossi, Prentiss y Morgan y enfrente Reid, García y JJ.  
Durante toda la cena, Reid estuvo más callado de lo normal y JJ al contrario, hablo demasiado... y demasiado tiempo con Hotch... mientras Rossi y Morgan debatían sobre torneos de futbol y García y Prentiss charlaban sobre sus hobbies de moda... :P ...

Reid al sentirse demasiado incómodo y solitario ya que le hablaban poco... se fue al baño... casi sin decir palabra salvo por JJ que le había preguntado justo antes de que se fuera...  
mientras él se lavaba la cara e intentaba estar menos nervioso... García le pidió a Hotch que pidiera la cuenta a un mozo y JJ les aviso que iba al baño...  
(cuando estaba llegando hacia las puertas, "inevitablemente" oyó a Reid casi llorando... )

r: por qué tienes que ser así?... no te importo! nunca te importe Hotch! ...

(JJ escuchaba por detrás de la puerta hasta que vio que venía Prentiss así que entro al baño de mujeres... e hizo como si se estuviera pintando de nuevo los labios...)

p: heyy... no sabía que teníamos el mismo gusto de color...  
JJ : emm yo menos. bueno que bien...  
p: si, ya nos terminamos de conocer jaja :P  
JJ: jaja si... ya volvió Reid a la mesa con los chicos?  
p: emmm no... me está preocupando...  
JJ : mmm si a mí también... vamos a decirles a ellos a ver que vaya alguien y le pregunte si está todo bien.  
p: si, dale.

salen... (mientras JJ, tenía casi todo pensado...)

(Rossi, Morgan y García estaban esperando a Hotch que terminara de pagar para irse...)

G : menos mal que nos hicieron esperar sentados...  
P: jajaja...  
JJ : y buenoo... una dama debe dedicarse tiempo...  
G: concuerdo con eso... (le guiño el ojo y se rio)  
p: jaja mmm x lo que veo tendremos que seguir esperando...  
JJ : emmm antes de que regrese le voy a decir a Hotch que vaya a ver qué pasa con Reid...  
m: ya que estoy yo voy al baño... mientras hablas con él y veo que pasa con Reid...  
JJ: mmmm (se quedó pensando...) bueno, listo. está bien. yo voy y hablo con Hotch para ver si él puede averiguar algo o sabe algo...

(Morgan va hacia el baño... y JJ intercepta a Hotch cuando volvía de la barra...que estaba justo detrás del sector fumadores así que nadie de los demás podía ver nada)

h: wow... que pasa?..(se sentía incomodo porque ella lo había agarrado de la mano)  
JJ: emmm (lo miraba fijamente...) queeriia...mmm (le acaricio el pelo...) que me hagas un favorrr... (suspiró junto a Hotch)...  
h: emmm (se había quedado hipnotizado por unos segundos...) ...cual? (reacciono) qué pasó?  
JJ: mmmm nada de lo que después te arrepientas, aun... (se le acercó para darle un beso)  
(Hotch se quedó paralizado)

(JJ miro de reojo hacia los baños y se dio cuenta que estaban por salir Reid y Morgan...entonces...)

JJ: ay! (le acaricio la mejilla)... casi me olvido...  
h: está bien, sobre qué?  
JJ: que Reid está... (y justo sale Reid con Morgan hacia la mesa)  
... es decir, estaba... tardando demasiado en el baño, y te iba decir si sabias si le estaba pasando algo malo...  
h: ahhh... mmm no que yo sepa no... (y se apresuró para volver a la mesa...y verlo)  
JJ: ahh eso me imaginaba... (se rio secretamente, le gustaba como estaba resultando todo...)  
y se fue rápidamente atrás de él, con ganas de producir algunas chispas más, entre ellos...

(antes de que Hotch llegara a la mesa, JJ lo alcanzó y lo abrazó... por lo que llegaron abrazados y JJ riéndose... a propósito...)

Rs: mm bueno ahora si podemos irnos no?  
JJ: supongo que si David... (se rio y paso por medio de García y Morgan detrás de Prentiss, solo para pasar por delante de Hotch y que Reid se pusiera celoso...todo fue como ella pensaba y Hotch apenas la miro y bajo la cabeza intentando disimular que necesitaba mirar a Reid)

Hotch conducía la Van, así que decidieron llevar primero a Morgan y García, luego Prentiss y Rossi... luego a Reid...

(mientras iban a mitad de camino, cerca del centro comercial, JJ decide dejar a solas a su "planeada pareja"...)

JJ: hey Hotch... me dejas aquí? (le hizo una sonrisa compradora...)  
(el con su seriedad de siempre)  
h: emmm aquí? son las 2 am JJ que quieres hacer aquí?  
JJ : emm voy a alquilar unas pelis con unas amigas...  
h: mmm bueno, pero hasta que te vayas, nos quedamos viéndote...  
JJ: bueno como Uds. quieran...  
te quiero Spence... :) bienvenido aunque sea por un rato (le dio un beso en la mejilla)  
gracias x cuidarme siempre Hotch... pocas veces te devolví el favor (lo miro seductoramente como en el restaurant)...  
h: gracias JJ pero no es necesario... nos estaremos viendo a la mañana...  
r: gracias x la bienvenida... (dijo con poco humor...)

-

(10 min más tarde)... llega un auto y sale una chica, Rose, que abraza a JJ... (era una de sus primas, Sabrina estaba adentro... para que Reid no la reconociera)  
ellas saludan a Hotch y Reid, y ellos se disponen a seguir camino...

estaba en silencio cuando al fin, Hotch decide romper el hielo...

h: por dios que noche agotadora...  
(Reid no respondía...quería hacerlo pero su enojo podía más que él y sus celos aún más...)  
h: no puedo creer que todo haya salido bien a pesar de mis nerviosss...  
emmm aunque todavía nadie me explico por qué sigues aquí...

Reid lo miro ofendido creyendo que él sabía la razón de la desaparición de su pasaje...en el sistema de computadoras del aeropuerto...

por un momento, Hotch lo miro y decidió callarse...  
iba conduciendo y de pronto Reid comenzó a hablar:

r: ya que habías preguntado... estoy acá todavía porque mi pasaje no apareció en el sistema del aeropuerto...  
h: (iba manejando despacio por lo que frenó enseguida)... qué? cómo?  
r: esperaba que me lo dijeras...  
h: no te puedo decir nada porque no sé nada de eso, no tengo nada que ver...  
r: como sé que no me seguís mintiendo?  
h: heyyy nunca te mentí... aun cuando me preguntaste antes si sabía algo de tu pasaje yo te había dicho que si había sido yo pero ahora te juro que no tengo nada que ver...  
r: mira si no me hubieses detenido ese día, esto no estaría pasando... me pregunto, es algo que no se si entiendo o no, por qué me paralizaste? por qué no me dejaste irme en paz a New York?  
h: porque si te dejaba seguir, ya después no estaríamos viviendo este momento...(se había sacado el cinturón de seguridad cuando JJ lo estaba saludando a Reid por lo cual él no se dio cuenta)...  
r: y no te parece mejor no vivir una discusión que se podría haber evitado...  
h: mm no porque yo no quiero evitar esto ni ahora ni nunca... (lo mira profundamente y se le acerca para darle un beso pero Reid se aparta)

r: basta Hotch... ya no...  
h: no q?  
r: que no... podes estar con JJ tranquilamente, no me voy a ofender por eso... además ella te hace feliz...  
h: y quien dijo que vos no? y ya te dije que no quiero ser nada de JJ salvo amigo...  
r: bueno, no parece eso cuando ella te acaricia el pelo, la mejilla... te mira... la miras... (Reid se estaba poniendo triste)  
h: no crees que quisiera evitar esos momentos solo para tenerte cerca?  
r: emm mira, ya no sé qué creer...  
h: mmm bueno... no te voy a obligar a nada, nunca lo hice con nadie y menos lo voy a hacer con alguien que quiero tanto...

(Reid lo miro pero no dijo nada)...

Hotch encendió de nuevo la Van y se dispuso a dejar en su casa a Reid...  
cuando llegaron se despidieron con un abrazo serio... pero Hotch antes de irse le pidió una tableta de aspirinas, Reid se las dio y Hotch subió a la van y se fue...

iba manejando de regreso a su casa, y ya se sentía tan triste, tan furioso, impotente... desastroso que no le importó, cuanto cansancio tenia encima, el dolor de cabeza , nada. Solamente queria aclarar todo con Reid, pero ahora no estaba bien... decidió tomarse un par de aspirinas pero pronto se acabó tomando la tableta y mezclándola con una botella de cerveza que tenía guardada...


	4. Chapter 4

a todo esto, JJ pasaba la noche con sus primas... y habian visto 2 peliculas... eran casi las 4am

JJ: mmm me intriga saber que habra pasado apenas nos fuimos...  
Rose: mmm, ya te darás cuenta en la mañana...  
Sabrina : si pero tienes que apresurarte, ha pasado un dia...  
Jj : si... mmm (se quedo pensativa)... eso dejamelo a mi ;)  
Rose : mm por suerte lo de uds es más facil que lo que me ha pasado con Josh  
Sabrina/JJ : eeyyy por qué?  
Rose : uuuhhh...(suspiro)...  
Sabrina : que ha pasado? cuenta!  
JJ : siii , cuenta  
Rose: mmm la verdad no se que decirle, porque me encaro y dijo que queria que nos conocieramos más para ver si se daba algo...  
JJ : uyyy que bien... después de tanto tiempoo que esperaste...  
Rose: igualemente no se, porque lo conozco, me gusta pero no soporto ver que tambien coquetee a las otras chicas...  
Sabrina: eyyy eso es muy feo...  
JJ : siii mm mira, me has dado una idea...  
Rose : que idea? encima se pasa todo el dia molestando a Ryan y el es mi mejor amigo...  
JJ: a cual quieres más?  
Sabrina: si, confiesa! jaja  
Rose: eehh?¡? de qué hablan?..  
JJ: vamooosss, esas miradas entre uds, vos y Ryann, no son de amigos...  
Sabrina: emmm siii, tampoco esa vez que fuimos al cine y te trajo tu pedido favorito con una tarjeta de "lo siento mucho si me equivoco, no quisiera que eso te aleje de mi"...  
Rose: jajajaja no digan cosas que no son por favor...  
JJ/Sabrina: vamoooss Rose no se lo vamos a contar!  
Rose: ayyy peroo es que no pass...  
JJ: si que pasa!... (la miro presionandola)  
Rose: mmm bueno, esta bien sii puede ser pero no demuestra nada, no sé qué hacer...  
JJ: esooo, dejamelo ami... solamente necesito que estés en la tienda "SEEKER GIRL DOWN CLOTHES"... con Josh...  
Sabrina/Rose: eeeehhh?  
Sabrina: no se supone que termina con Ryan...  
JJ: jajaj eyyy tranquilas... uds confien en mi... (hizo una pausa mientras las miraba confiada)... tengo que dormir asi que hasta las 6 no me despierten... (se fue y se tiró en el colchón que estaba en el piso)

Sabrina y Rose se miraron pero al fin y al cabo, decidieron participar del plan... cuando apagaron el DVD y recompusieron la programación de la Tv encontraron como ultima noticia : "Un Agente del FBI acaba de chocar contra 1 camión metalúrgico...su chofer se encuentra a salvo con apenas unos cortes de cero garvedad mientras que el conductor de la camioneta... tiene heridas de tolerancia pero leves..y estaria hace 35 min inconsciente"...  
Las chicas dejaron ese noticiero para saber que más había sucedido a esa hora, y anunciaron 15 min más tarde: el agente ha sido identificado como Aaron Hotchner... soltero...de cuarent..."  
Sabrina: eeeyyyyy ese es el compañero de Jenni...  
Rose: siii?  
Sabrina: sii... heyyy prima, Jeeenniii!...  
( se despierta despacio y sin ganas)...  
JJ: ee... que que?!  
Sabrina: Aaronnn ese! tu compañero!... chocó hace un rato!  
JJ: ee? Hotch?!  
Sabrina: sii, ese creo ese...  
Rose: sisis ese ese...  
JJ: ehhh? no puede ser... (se levanta y ve la noticia en el televisor)...  
...tengo que ir ya...  
Sabrina/Rose: que? a esta hora?  
JJ: y si... (suena el celular...)  
JJ: hola... heyyy emily... se enteraron?  
P: sisis ahora estabamos x ir al hospital... te quisimos avisar...  
JJ: ah bueno... uds ya salen?  
P: sisis, Morgan vino en su auto asi que ya salimos... queres que te pasemos a buscar?  
JJ: mmm si, dale les doy la direc...emmm No no... mejor no, voy a buscar a Reid que capaz que no se ha enterado...  
P: mmmm que? no estas en tu casa?...mmm... bueno esta bien porque lo hemos llamado varias veces y no contesta...  
JJ: entonces nos encontramos alla...  
P: mmm listo, listo...  
JJ: adi... ee saben algo de Rossi o Garcia?  
P: sii ya estan alli... Rossi dijo que le han suturado algunos cortes de la cara a Hotch... yyy Garcia está bastante tensionada...  
(se escuchaba de fondo a Morgan: "pobre mi reina"...)  
JJ: ahhhh bueno, no nos atrasemos mas... uds vayan, yo voy a lo de Reid.  
P: ok, listo. ns vemos JJ. beso  
JJ: adios, beso y saludos a Morgan (cortó)

(Rose habia ido a la cocina a terminar de tirar las envolturas de los snacks que habian comido... )

Sabrina: eyyy que vas a hacer ahora?  
JJ: mmm ya vas a ver...  
Sabrina: mmm qué idea se te estara cruzando!  
JJ: jajajjaj créeme, una bastanteee buenaa...

(vuelve Rose...)

Rose: eyy q pasó?  
JJ: justo volviste, escuchenme... les cuento el nuevo plan pero si no les gusta diganme como lo cambio si?  
Sabrina: mmm... interesante  
Rose/Sabrina: mm dale conta...

(Mientras en el estacionamiento del Hospital)

(Prentiss y Morgan caminaban hacia la puerta... Cuando ven a Rossi y Garcia)

P: eyyy mira, ahi estan...  
M: mmm si... qué bien, ahora nos enteraremos mejor...

(Venian Rossi y Garcia caminando hacia ellos... y suena el celular de Rossi... cuando atiende le dice a Garcia que vaya yendo que ya iria el al teminar de hablar... Garcia sigue y se pone a hablar con los otros sobre el estado de Hotch)

Cuando Rossi atendio la voz de Reid lo exalto...

Rs: Reid. que ocurre?  
R: es verdad que choco Hotch?  
Rs: mmm si...  
R: y como esta? se esta recuperando no?  
Rs: si, afortunadamente si... (Rossi se preocupo x un instante mas por Reid que por Hotch, porque lo oia alterado, nervioso, desesperado... aunque sabia que Reid lo intentaba disimular...)  
R:... (suspiro)... ah que bien. estan en el Hospital uds?  
Rs: sisi... desde hace unas horas y Prentiss y Morgan acaban de llegar...  
R: mmm bueno, creo que en 10 min llegare entonces nos vemos  
Rs: esta bien. aqui, te esperamos.

(Reid cortó... mientras intentaba calmarse y cambiarse para ir hacia alli)

Rossi comenzó a caminar hacia donde habia quedado Garcia con Prentiss y Morgan...(llego y...)

Rs: perdon, por tardar... me ha llamado Reid.  
P: ahh... ya esta viniendo con JJ?  
Rs: eemmm que?  
M: mmm si, JJ le dijo a Emily que lo iria a buscar...  
Rs: emmm el no me dijo nada, es más dijo que en 10 min estaria aqui... y cuando le dije que lo esperariamos no me dijo nada sobre JJ...  
P: uyyy y JJ cuando vendra?...  
Rs: la verdad no sabiamos nada...  
G: mmm la puedo llamar ahora si quieren...  
M: mmm dale... Rossi me muestra donde esta la habitación de Hotch?  
Rs: esta bien. Garcia, las esperamos alla...  
G: mmm esta bien... (agarro su celular y marco el num de JJ pero no contestaba, porque estaba hablando con Reid)

-

JJ: mmm hola spence?  
R: emmm si, Jj como estas? (pregunto entre entristecido, enojado por haberlo dejado ir a Hotch sin siquiera vigilarlo, y ademas, incomodo por estar hablando con JJ que con ella no se sentia muy bien desde que habia empezado su amor por Hotch...)  
JJ: emmm bi...(pensó en su idea original y mintio a medias...)... mmm maaal... muy maal... no puedo creer que le haya pasado esto a el!... a MI hotch! taaan bueno, taaaaan LINDOO que es con todo el mundo...(intento hacer un tono convincente ya que era dificil engañar a Reid)  
R: (le brotaban lagrimas de la bronca...y los celos...) emmm, si la verdad... nadie... emmm, lo puede creer... para que me llamaste?  
JJ: emmm bueno, te queria avisar que estoy yendo para alla...  
R: hacia el hospital? todavia no has ido?  
JJ: ajja nono... voy hacia tu departamento...  
R: emmm que? yo ya estoy por salir hacia el hospital...  
JJ: deja... esperame, son 5 min... ademas vas a llegar tarde si vas en micro...  
R: emmm...(ya estaba bastante frustado y atrasado como para negarse asi que acepto...) esta bien.  
JJ: ok... ahi llego... nos vemos. besoss  
R: esta bien. nos vemos...

JJ corto...

JJ: ja... se puso serio apenas le dije "mi" hotch...  
Sabrina: eyyy "genia" y como haces ahora para llegar en 5 min ?  
JJ: emmm... estamos a 3 cuadras de su casa... solo que el no sabe que estoy cerca...porque acuerdense que uds me pasaron a buscar en el centro... como a 10 cuadras mas... asi que...  
Rose: mmm deberias ir saliendo...  
JJ: uppsss si... me entretuve jaja... mm bueno las veo en la tienda de ropa acuerdense... como dijimos... vos Rose con Josh, vos Sabri de compras con Ryan, y yo me los llevo a los dos tortolos... ;)  
Sabrina: jajaj ok. esperemos que salga todo bien...  
Rose: emmm sii.  
JJ: adiooss... :)

(se despiden y JJ sale en el auto de Sabrina hacia lo de Reid... el ya estab preocupado porque penso que JJ se habia desviado o algo...no sabia que pensar en tan frustrante momento... de repente suena el timbre... Reid va hacia la puerta...)

(abre...)

JJ: hey spenceeee (suspiro... y... le dio un beso bastante seco... se suponia que estaba triste )  
R: hey JJ... pense que no llegabas mas...  
JJ: emm (penso una excusa perfecta para sacarle chispas)... es queee... (exagero un poco la tristeza que tenia por su amigo)... mmm me quede buscando el anillo que habiamos comprado "JUNTOS" con Hotch ... te acuerdas?  
R: emmm...(estaba muyy serio -.-) ahh ese que el te habia pagado...  
JJ: emmm si, este (le mostro el anillo en su mano...) y... pensar que nos ayuda, nos protege...  
R: emm si, pero bueno son cosas que pasan... por suerte no fue algo grave...  
JJ: mmm si... vamosss yendo?  
R: emm dale, si porque estamos atrasados...  
JJ: mm atrasados porque?  
R: porque hable con Rossi antes de que me dijeras que venias y le dije que en 10 min llegaba...  
JJ: emm bueno, tampoco vamos tan atrasados...ademas deben estar esperando el diagnostico... para ver si le dan el alta a Hotch...

(subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje... al ritmo de la musica de la radio... Cuando llegaron, Reid llamó a Rossi para preguntarle donde estaba la habitación de Hotch y avisarle que habia ido con JJ... Subieron al primer piso, y en el 2 pasillo, encontraron a Prentiss con Rossi esperandolos...frente a la habitación de Hotch en "Terapia"...  
(JJ venia adelante de Reid y aprovecho la situación para exagerar un poquito mass...se dio cuenta que el ventanal d ela habitación estaba abierto por lo que podian verlo a Hotch asi que apenas llegó...)

Saluda a Rossi y a Prentiss... pregunta por Garcia y Morgan que habian ido en busca de las pericias de la camioneta que conducia Hotch... y...se dio vuelta "inevitablemente" hacia la ventana de la habitacion... (mientras venia Reid, ella dijo...)

JJ: ayyy noo... Hotch tan buen jefe, tan compañero... tan amable...(casi susurrando...pero Reid lo escucho...) taan elegante... no se merecia esto... (Reid paso jsuto por al lado de ella y vio a Hotch su "amor incompleto"... (disimulo su tristeza poniendose lo mas serio posible... y llegaron Garcia y Morgan...)

G: eyy JJ... amiga...no estes maal...si?ya esta recuperado... capaz que hoy a la tarde lo den de alta...  
JJ: como no puedo estar mal?... si con el todos hemos pasado los mejores y peores momentos...  
M: bueno, igualmente ahora ya debemos concentrarnos en que todo va a volver a como estuvo siempre...  
Rs: si, los doctores dijeron que hay secuelas casi nulas que con el tiempo desapareceran...  
P: hablando de secuelas, que dicen los informes? (mirando a Morgan)  
R: alguna falla de la camioneta, algo en el camino?...  
JJ: mmm (le agarra el expediente a Morgan)... permiso...  
M: si, esta bien...  
JJ: aqui dice, que no habia desperfectos tecnicos... ni obstaculos ni animales en la ruta y que el choque lo produjo Hotch... ¡¿?!...  
P: mmm que?  
JJ: si... y esta aclarado... "el impacto fue consecuencia de la imprudencia del conductor d ela camioneta correspondiente a las oficinas de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta (Quantico,Virginia) dependientes de las organizaciones de seguridad federal...y no, por el cruce con el chofer del camión..."

Rs: pero... como es posible? creo que Hotch es uno de los más responsables en todas sus tareas en nuestra Unidad...aunque Strauss piense todo lo contrario...  
P: emm si, también me parece raro...  
M: y si lo emboscaron?  
R: mmm (reacciono apenas dejo de pensar en que habria pasado...) ... no creo, porque sino hubiesen encontrado alguna prueba...  
JJ: o incluso una minima mancha...huella, algo.  
G: por que no repasamos lo que paso mientras volviamos en la camioneta?  
Rs: tienes razon, pero desde que quedaron uds (señalo a Reid y JJ)...  
JJ: esta bien... mmm decidimos que dejariamos a Reid primero... pero al final, yo baje antes que el porque unas amigas me fueron a buscar al centro para ver peliculas... Hotch y Reid se habian quedado en la camioneta y esperaron hasta que yo me fui por si ocurria algo...luego, ya no se...  
R: mmm... luego... ibamos hacia mi departamento... (JJ hizo una expresión picara que disimulo rapidamente con seriedad)... pero no hablamos mucho, solamente comento que estaba agotado...  
M: emmm pero no nos dice mucho el cansancio...  
P: pero si el cansancio más el champagne acumulado...  
Rs: el unico problema es... que Hotch tomo media copa en toda la cena... cosa que no causaria un choque...

G: emmm bueno, algo más por agregar Reid?  
R: emmm noo...(pensaba en la discusion... en las miradas, en todo...hasta que se acordo de la despedida)... mmm siii...  
G/P: que?  
R: cuando nos despedimos... me pidio una tableta de aspirinas...  
Rs: y no te dijo porque? si algo le dolia? o q?  
R: (se queda en silencio... y la cara se le trasnforma de seriedad a tristeza y espanto)... mmm no... (suspira lentamente...) y... lo... peor es que ni siquiera le pregunte...  
M: eyy no hay porque sentirse culpable... no sabias que le pasaba...  
JJ: y mucho menos ibas a imaginarte la situacion... (lo abraza... Reid se queda congelado, ya no entendia nada, pero la abrazo a JJ con fuerza...)  
quedate tranquilo (le susurraba JJ)...  
P: supongo que ahora nos queda hablar con el para que nos termine de aclarar las cosas...

(Viene una enfermera ...)

Enf: hola... buenos dias, les vengo a informar los resultados del analisis de toxicologia...  
(Rossi respondio por todos...)  
Rs: buenos dias, mmm su internacion depende de ellos?  
Enf: emmm, en estimaciones, si...  
Rs: ah, esta bien... que han dado?  
Enf: mmm dieron, normal en presencia de sustancias venenosas, o sea cero... pero...  
Rs: pero...? (todos querian escuchar atentamente)  
Enf: presentó, 1.8% de alcohol en sangre posiblemente proveniente del envase en lata de cerveza que segun nos acaban de informar estaba en el asiento posterior al del conductor... y ademas, una intoxicación aguda y controlada actualmente, por la mezcla de calmantes o analgesicos no especificados y el acohol...

(Apenas oyo eso, Reid... quiso ir al baño... pero espero hasta que se retirara la enfermera...)

Rs: y esto, como influira en los examenes finales de rutina?  
Enf: no habra mucho de que preocuparse porque ya esta completamente lucido el paciente, y ya ha sido desintoxicado...  
Rs: ah bueno esta bien. gracias por informarnos...  
Enf: no, esta bien señor... cualquier consulta... estoy en aquel sector (señalando la parte de "Terapia Intensiva")... hasta luego.  
Rs: hasta luego... mmm... entonces que conc...?  
(Reid se iba casi corriendo al baño)...  
Rs: Reid?...  
M: quee? (todos se dieron vuelta...)  
JJ: heyy...!... (suspiro)... debe sentirse mal por lo que dijo la enfermera, sobre la mezcla de las aspirinas..y el alcohol...

M: uuuhhhh (suspiro...) voy a ver si puedo hablar con el... (suena el telefono de Rossi, le habia llegado un mensaje de Strauss)...  
Rs: (lo estaba leyendo...)... heyy Morgan espera, que vayan JJ y Garcia... tienes que venir conmigo y Prentiss porque Strauss nos quiere ver...  
M: mmm esta bien... adios Jenni, adios baby girl... ;)  
G: adiooss ... ;) me prestas los expedientes?  
JJ: mmm si, toma... voy a ver como esta Reid...  
G: ok ok aqui te espero...

(JJ emprendio marcha hacia los baños... pero como sabia que no podia entrar y que Ried no iba a querer salir por lo menos dentro de los 10 min siguientes... llamo a uno de los guardias del hospital...)

JJ: mm buenos dias...  
GH: buenos dias... que ha ocurrido?  
JJ: mmm nada, nos e preocupe solamente quisiera que me desalojara del baño a un joven...  
GH: porque tendria que hacerlo?  
JJ: porque... mmm... (JJ se acuerda que Reid siempre lleva en su bolso un resumen de cada expediente investigado durante la ultima semana)... se ha robado un par de expedientes de mi investigacion...  
GH: ah si? y ud para que investigador trabaja?  
JJ: para el gobierno como ud, con la unica diferencia de que soy educada y respeto a mis colegas... (le muestra la identificacion del FBI analisis de conducta)  
Gh: mmm ya veo... mmm bueno, espereme...  
JJ: esta bien...

(el guardia entra al baño... y le pide a Reid que salga... como el no entendia nada y ademas, respetaba la ley... salio enseguida...)

JJ: heyy aqui estas...  
(sale el guardia)  
Gh: ahi lo tiene señorita  
JJ: gracias por contribuir colega... adioss...  
Gh: de nada... siempre por un pais mejor...

JJ y Reid doblaron hacia el pasillo de la habitacion de Hotch...

R: eyy por que me sacaste? y de q hablaban?  
JJ: tuve que hacerlo... ah y nada, fue solo para sacarte...  
R: me hubieses dejado solo en medio de mi reflexion...  
JJ: mmm disculpa... lo tuyo es reflexion o autocastigo?

(Reid la miro apenado y al mismo tiempo enojado...)

me parece que tendrias que reever algunas cosas...

R: no te parece que ya bastante tengo con acordarme lo que hice?  
JJ: mm no... porque solamente te acordas de lo malo de anoche...  
R: yyy pero fue eso que provoco que estemos aca...  
JJ: ya no importa porque estamos aca ni nada... aca importa ahora solamente...(JJ queria contarle la verdad, decirle que a ella no le interesaba Hotch como el creia... pero sabia que no era el momento y menos el lugar justo...) que lo que paso paso, tu amigo esta bien, sano, estable... y va a estar feliz cuando te vea, nos vea y sepa que lo acompañamos siempre...  
R: (le retumbaba en la cabeza la frase "tu amigo"... encima que era especifica, era "TU amigo" y no "NUESTRO amigo"... eso le hizo pensar más en que lo de el con Hotch habia durado tanto como dura un cubo de hielo bajo un sol de 40 grados...y ademas, que tenia que enfrentar que el estuviera con una de sus colegas...)  
G: tranquilizate... si Spencer?  
JJ: por favor, no nos gusta verte asi Spence...  
R: mmm, si...si...mm esta bien.

-

Mientras, Rossi, Prentiss y Morgan llegaban a las oficinas para hablar con Strauss...

St: buenos dias, agentes Rossi, Morgan y Prentiss...(les estrecho la mano a cada uno)  
Rs/P/M: buenos dias...  
Rs: por que nos ha llamado?  
St: mm bueno, como es mi deber queria que me informaran acerca del estado de salud del agente Hotchner...(hizo una pausa y largó... su gran deseo de que no este mas en sus oficinas...como siempre -.-)... cuantos dias se queda internado? cuantos se va a tomar de licencia...? (Morgan la interrumpio educadamente...)  
M: mmm nos han dicho que ya podria salir del hospital esta misma tarde... y que puede volver a su trabajo en 2 dias, una vez que cicatrizen medianamente las suturas de su cara...  
St: mmm pero no seria mas conveniente que descansara una o tal vez dos semanas, para recomponerse...  
Rs: eso lo decidira el mismo...  
P: mmm si, todavia no hemos hablado...  
St: mmm bueno, necesito que se queden, deben revisar las planillas de estadisticas de homicidios culposos para el fiscal de turno...  
Rs: mmm disculpe, pero no es ese nuestro trabajo, es mas ni siquiera tiene que ver con armar perfiles...  
St: mmm mire quizas tenga razon  
(Morgan la miro como diciendo: "tal vez no, es que tiene razon")  
pero en este momento... su compañero, Houlester esta en reunion junto al Jefe de las oficinas de analisis quimicos forenses asi que uds deberan cubrir sus actividades por hoy...

(Prentiss suspiro...)

Rs: esta bien por donde empezamos?  
St: alli en la mesa tienen las 2 ultimas cajas de informes... y alli, detras de las pizarras hay 4 mas con los datos de los criminales quiero que averiguen las estadisticas de los momentos en los que reincidieron en sus delitos cada uno y al final, hagan "SU" trabajo, o sea, elaborar el perfil de c/u y agruparlos con los que sean similares...(se dispuso a salir de la oficina...y comenzo a sonar el celular de Morgan...)

M: es el mio (les dijo a Rossi y Prentiss)... (estaba por contestar...cuando...)

Strauss dijo : "no quiero nada de interrupciones, comiencen con el analisis" (mientras seguia caminando)

M: pero puede ser importante...  
Rs: tal vez una noticia sobre el estado de Hotch...  
St: no me interesa en este momento lo que le ocurra al agente Hotchner... ademas uds dijeron que ya se ha recuperado... sigan con su trabajo...(salio...)  
Rs: Morgan, mandales un msj avisandoles que estaremos desconectados...  
M: ok... (comenzo a escribir el msj)

-

Mientras en el hospital...

JJ: (cortaba por segunda vez las llamadas) ... mmm es raro que no atiendan ni Morgan ni Prentiss...  
G: por que no llamas a Rossi?  
JJ:es probable que no conteste si Morgan y Emily no han respondido... (le suena el celular...)  
R: mmm quien es?  
JJ: mm Morgan, dice que no llamemos porque van a tener un dia largo y que quedan desconectados... (se quedo pensando sin entender...) ¿?...  
G: quee? que significa eso?  
JJ: ah esperen, sigue... "no pregunten... Strauss."  
(Reid levanto las cejas en gesto de "uyyy"... )  
G: y ahora cómo les decimos que le han encontrado residuos de cocaina a Hotch de las aspirinas que habia tomado...?  
JJ: habra que esperar, mientras tanto... mmm Reid nos cuentas bien donde compraste las aspirinas?  
G: sii, por si la policia pregunta...  
R: la policia? :O  
JJ: sisi, pero tranquilo...no va a pasar nada.

(Reid la miro nervioso y Garcia asintio dandole la razon a JJ...)

Media hora más tarde, llega una enfermera pidiendole a Reid que se retire del Hospital, pero JJ y Garcia preguntan por que? y llegan 2 policias a buscarlo...le piden que les de sus pertenencias y se lo llevan tranquilamente...

JJ: heyyy por que? que hizo?  
Policia 1: porque es testigo cirscuntancial de un hecho de trafico de estupefacientes ilegales...  
G: quee?  
Policia 2: si, es asi... igualmente una vez que coopere, lo devolveremos...  
JJ: esta bien...

(se fueron con Reid...hacia la salida y al estacionamiento...)


	5. Chapter 5

(se fueron con Reid...hacia la salida y al estacionamiento...)

Mientras iban hacia la sede de la Policia Distrital de Quantico en un auto brindado por las autoridades, ya que habian viajado desde New York para resolver otro caso, Reid comienza una charla con ellos...

R: mmmm... por qué me necesitan en su investigación?

P1 : necesitamos saber el paradero de esas aspirinas que le has facilitado al agente federal accidentado...

P2: esperamos que cooperes con toda la información, sino sera dificil que vuelvas con ellos...

R: esta bien, no hay problema pero no creeran que soy traficante no?

P2: eso nunca se sabe...

P1: por eso vamos a sacarnos las dudas... (dobló con el coche y se estacionó...Reid se habia quedado un poco atemorizado de que lo acusaran de algo que él ni siquiera habia planeado)

(Bajaron, entraron y llevaron a Reid hasta una oficina privada...la puerta estaba entreabierta asi que entraron...)

P1: mmm Beckett, aqui está, es él.

P2: (lo mira a Reid...) sientate... (señalandole la silla)

(Reid lo miro confundido pero se sentó...)

Bck: Mmm bueno, gracias Demming... mmm yy... Esposito traeme el expediente de este muchacho...emmm...(se va mientras Demming termina de revisar el expediente del caso pendiente que debian resolver anteriormente...)

R: Reid, Spencer...(vuelve Esposito y le da el expediente...) agente de...

Bck: (hojeando las hojas de registro...) mmm La Unidad de Analisis de Conducta de esta ciudad...

R: emmm si...

Bck: mmm esta bien... Esposito, por favor... (lo mira pidiendole privacidad...Demming deja de escribir los formularios y se van..)

emmm comencemos... Soy Kate Beckett, inspectora de la Policia Distrital de New York...

R: emmm mucho gusto, pero por qué uds vinieron desde alla hasta aca?

Bck: cuestiones de un caso aparte... Está bien Spencer, que me podés contar de esta madrugada?

R: emm la verdad, no mucho pero... estabamos volviendo de la Conferencia del agente Hotchner...eran las 1 y 30 am...

Bck: el agente accidentado cierto?

R: sisi... él conducía... y como siempre es cuidadoso en ello, nos pareció extraño lo que habia pasado en el accidente... emmm bueno, en fin... dejó a los agentes Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss y Rossi respectivamente en sus casas entre las 1 y 40 y las 1 y 50 am ...

Bck: ajammm... (escuchaba atentamente)

R: habiamos quedado yo y la agente Jareau... junto a él, el agente Hotchner...

Bck: entooonceees...

R: mmm bueno, él quiso dejarme a mi primero por lo que ibamos hacia mi departamento...pero la agent... (golpean la puerta...)

X: mmm Beckett... podríamos tener un momento a solas? ;)

Bck: por favor, (desviando el sentido de la oración...) estoy con una declaración...

X: mm pero es sobre él... (señala a Reid)

Bck: (resoplando...)... está bien, Castle qué ocurre?

Cst: mmm está la jefa del destacamento de agentes de la... emmm...cómo era?...mmm...

R: Unidad de Analisis de Conducta...

Cst: emm si, (lo mira a Reid) correctoo... :D (se voltea para hablar con Beckett y se pone serio)

Bck: yy? que ocurre?

Cst: quiere hablar con nosotros...

Bck: bueno, está bien... no veo por qué el problema... emmm, llama a Esposito...

Esp: Aqui estoy sra...mmm Beckett

Bck: quédate aquí con él, está bien? ... (Esposito asintió...)

mientras Castle y yo vamos a hablar con la jefa de sus oficinas...

(Salen pero al pasar por el pasillo principal de la seccional, su jefe, el capitán Montgomery, los detiene...)

Cp Mgy: mmmm un momento... (ambos miraron curiosamente)

Bck: mmm que ocurre capitan?

Cp Mgy: mm tu puedes ir Beckett, debo hablar a solas con Castle...

(Beckett lo miro a Castle firmemente... como diciendole que si habia hehco algo mal en una investigacion, lo mataba... y Castle miro al capitan sin entender nada...)

Bck: está bien señor... (salio y siguio hacia la oficina donde estaba Strauss)

(Castle esperó hasta que Beckett estuviera lejos y...)

Cst: dime!... cómo van las estadísticas?

Cp Mgy: mmmm Nikki Heat, es decir, Beckett... es la próxima inspiración a aparecer en las revsitas más sofisticadas de moda y Tv...

Cst: wowwww! :D

Cp Mgy : es un gran salto a la fama... más todavia para ella... cómo se lo harás entender?

Cst: mmm planeo un "inesperado" encuentro luego del trabajo para "discutir expedientes"...

Cp: :O (levanatndo las cejas)... Buenoe spero que tus esfuerzos logren algo... mmm ahora vete a acompañarla en este asunto...

Cst: mmm ok. si. gracias jefe :)

Cp Mgy: esta bien,e sta bien...adios...

Cst: (seguia estando en al oficina...) mmm si, uuupss... (salio casi corriendo)... adiooos...

Mientras... (Beckett llegaba a la oficina para hablar con Strauss...)

Bck: mmm buenooss... (miro su reloj ... y eran las 12 y 45 por lo que no podia decir buenos dias)... mmmm buenaas tardes, soy Kate Beckett Inspectora de la Policia Distrital de New York...pido disculpas por mi compañero, a tenido un inconveniente y lo está solucionando con el capitan Montgomery...supongo que ya lo ha conocido...

St:mm sisi... está bien... el capitan me ha comentado más o menos la situación de los agentes policiales... mmm en fin, soy Erin Strauss... (le estrecha la mano seriamente) y él...mmm es... Mark Houlester, detective de refuerzo y analista forense...(Houlester se adelanta y le estrecha la mano a Beckett)...

(Mientras en la oficina designada para Beckett durante su investigación alli en Quantico... Reid y Esposito estaban callados...habian apsado 10 min y no sabían de qué hablar o qué hacer...)

R: mmmm una pregunta... no tienes un sudoku, alguna revista con ejercicios o historias de crimenes?

Esp: -.-... mmm a verr... espera aqui, veo si te consigo...

R: mmm esta bien, gracias...

(Esposito salio hacia la oficina de Castle en busca de algun libro... pero se lo cruzó asi que le preguntó... a lo cual Castle se negó "porque nadie debe conocer una novela antes de su estreno" segun dijo... Asi que siguió su camino... hacia la oficina del Capitan Montgomery... se esperaba encontrarlo pero no fue asi por lo que aprovechó y buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio... agarró tres o cuatro y volvió a la oficina donde estaba esperando Reid...)

(Beckett y Strauss charlaban el por qué del interrogatorio a Reid y de repente tocan a la puerta...)

St: bueno, quiero hablar con él para terminar este asunto...

Bck: está bien ent...

(toc toc... xD)

mmm disculpeme...(mirando a la puerta)... paseee...

Cst: mmm Beckett ya he terminado...

Bck: ohhh... bueno, señora Strauss él es mi compañero Richard Castle... (él le estrechó la mano)

St: mmm un placer, soy Erin Strauss, jefa del agente Reid... y mmm... él es Mark Houlester detective de refuerzo y analista forense... (Castle se sorprendió pero se estrecharon la mano...)

Bck: emmm bueno, prosigamos... pasen por aqui, asi lo ven al señor Reid... (salen todos de la oficina y van hacia la otra donde estaban Reid y Esposito... ambos entretenidos haciendo un ejercicio de sudoku... por supuesto, Reid no dejaba que su alto CI opacara al nivel normal del detective)

R: mmm qué me dices? va un 6 o 2? (mirando ambos la revista)

Esp: mmm... 6 no porque aca abajo ya esta, asi que tienes que cambiarlo de lugar... mmm escucho a Beckett... tendremos que dejar la diversión para después...

R:mmmm... jaja ok... entonces pasamos a la formalidad...

Esp: jajaj, si por favor...

Llegan Beckett con Castle... y por detrás se asoma Houlester (cosa que a Reid le llamó bastante la atención...) y Strauss...

Bck: bueno, mmm agente Reid hemos vuelto... y mmm su jefa Strauss, aqui presente, quiere hablar con ud... antes de que prosigamos con lo que me estaba contando hace una hora...

R: emmm está bien...

Bck: bueno, Esposito ven con nosotros y déjalos a ellos...

Esp: hasta luego agente Reid...

R: mmm hasta luego...

(Esposito se va junto a Castle y Beckett...y entran Strauss y Houlester...)

En el hospital, Garcia y JJ terminaban de almorzar después estar esperando durante media hora y veinte minutos más entre elegir y comprar la comida... hasta que, apareció la enfermera de Hotch...

Enf: mmm, señoritas... quería informarles que el señor Hotchner está terminando de firmar los registros y autorizaciones diversas de c/estudio que le están terminando de realizar...

(Garcia sonrió muy alegre)

JJ: uhh wow... qué bien... (también sonrió) pero, entonces ya se puede ir a su casa?

Enf: emmm... por ahora no, pues debemos tener todos los resultados y mostraselos y explicarselos...como en cualquier procedimiento de rutina...

JJ: mmm y entonces...?

Enf: mmm no es usual tardar demasiado por lo que estimo que en alrededor de 3 horas, ya se podrá ir tranquilamente...

G: mmm está bien... muchas gracias por la gran noticia :D

Enf: jaja de nada... es mi trabajo...

JJ: bueno dejeme decirle que lo hace muy bien... enfermeraa...mmm

Enf: Ghitman... y gracias por el halago...

G/JJ: jaj noo, gracias a ud por la atención a nosotros, al agente...

Enf: esta bien... no fue ninguna molestia... (se va...)

(JJ y Garcia estaban muy felices... pero aun seguian esperandolo a Reid... sobre todo JJ, ya que era parte de su "plan"...)

G: hayyy que alivioo... ya vamos a poder verlo de nuevo!

JJ: emmm si :D tanto tiempo... bah un dia pero es para extrañarlo...

G: siii...y lástima que los chicos tuvieron que quedarse con Strauss...

JJ: emmm si :/ ... hablando de quedarse... cómo le estará yendo a Reid con el interrogatorio...?

G: mmm si... tenés razón, ya pasó una hora... por qué no lo llamas?

JJ: mmm si...demasiado tiempo... (marcaba el nro de Reid en su celular...)

( En las oficinas de la Policia...)

St: en fin , agente Reid... su testimonio o mejor dicho declaración es importante para determinar si el agente Hotchner fue blanco de una banda de narcotraficantes ilegales internacional o en su defecto, y me pesaria mucho si fuera asi, (Reid no se iba a creer lo que seguia...de eso estaba seguro...) si el agente Hotchner es un narcotraficante distinguido que ha burlado nuestro sistema federal de seguridad...

R: (sonaba su celular pero lo apagó...) mmm con su debido respeto, no me cabe como ud puede dudar de uno de los mejores agentes de la Unidad... y en contraposición a su argumento, el agente Aaron Hotchner nunca en su vida desarrollaría semejante actividad...

Hst (Houlester) : yd e eso ud como está tan seguro agente Reid...? mmm si es que se le puede decir "agente" en vez de "complice" de delitos junto al "agente" Hotchner...

R: miren!, he sido su colega durante 3 años y medio... y fui testigo de sus preocupaciones por nosotros, por los casos, por als victimas, por su trabajo , por su familia... por encerrar a los crimianles... asi que tranquilamente puede decirles a uds y todo el que quiera escuchar, que Aaron Hotchner el agente de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta de Quantico, Virginia dependiente d elas Oficinas Federales del FBI, es un gran jefe y gran compañero de trabajo... no tengo ninguna queja o reclamo en contra de el... y mucho menos puedo aceptar que su "jefa", porque jefa debe decirsele a la persona que verdaderamente desarrolla bien su trabajo (mirandola enfurecido a Strauss) y no anda humillando a sus empleados, diga que es un narcotraficante encubierto mandado desde no sé dónde y que ha engañado a las autoridades federales...

St: mmm mire señor Reid ud no puede faltarme el respeto de esta manera, le recuerdo que soy su superior asi que debe obedecer mis ordenes y no contradecirlas ni mucho menos poner en duda lo qué digo o cómo lo digo...si no está en condiciones de cumplir estos requerimientos, pues, lo siento, deberá dejar de formar parte de nuestra Unidad...

R: mmm mire lo entiendo... si, tal vez le falté el respeto... (Strauss esperaba con Houlester una disculpa que nunca llegó)... pero no me puede venir a decir semejante locura porque no la acepto ni yo ni mis compañeros vamos a poner en duda la intachable vida laboral del agente Hotchner y está bien, quiere despedirme, hágalo... no tengo por qué tener miedo, cuando sé que tengo razón...

(Castle y Beckett habian vuelto de almorzar, hacia alli, para saber si Strauss ya habia terminado de hablar con Reid... por lo que estaban mirando y escuchando todo, detras del vetanal de la sala de interrogatorio,desde hacia unos minutos...)

Cst: wwoowww... el chico intelectual y serio, explotó...

Bck: mmm si, demasiado inseguro parecia...

Cst: parecia...

Bck: (asintiendo)... por qué será que se molesta tanto en defender a su jefe si lo que nos interesa es de dónde provienen los estupefacientes ocultos en las aspirinas?

Cst: por dinero, por un puesto...porr...

Bck: averiguemoslo... (se va y entra en la sala...irrumpiendo el silencio en el que se habian quedado Strauss y Houlester luego del enfado de Reid)...

(Mirando a Strauss y Houlester...)

Bck: emmm han terminado ya de hace rlas consultas con el agente Reid?

St: mmm si (se levantó y lo miró seriamente...) espero que consigan terminar la investigación... (le estrechan la mano cada uno a Beckett... y salen hacia la puerta...justo entra Castle por lo que también lo saludan y se van...Castle cierra la puerta y comienzan de nuevo con la declaración...)

Bck: mmm bueno, Spencer... o prefieres Reid?

R: mmm me da igual... Spencer está bien...

Bck: emmm bueno... (sentandose enfrente de él)... prosigamos desde donde terminamos...

Cst: mmm (revisando el expediente de la declaración)... Soy Richard Castle por cierto...

R: (le estrecha la mano)... ah, emm mucho gusto.

Cst: mmm bueno... nos habias contado que volvían en la camioneta del accidente, uds los 7 agentes incluido mm el agente Hotchner, que él habia...(hizo una pausa)... llevado a 4 de uds y habian quedado vos y la agente Jareau con él y que el proximo en bajarse serias vos...

R: emm si... bueno como les habia dicho, ibamos hacia mi departamento por la avenida del centro de la ciudad...

Bck: aaajaammm...

R: cuando la agente Jareau le dijo a Hotchner que estacionara enfrente mmm a una tienda de disfraces y cotillón...

Bck: mencionó por qué?

Cst: (pensando) tal vez para comprarse algun disfraz especial... ;)

Bck: conozco esa expresión...(le susurró a Castle...y lo miró seriamente)

R: no podría haberse comprado nada, eran las 2 am...

Bck: emmm bueno, prosegui Spencer...

R: esta bien... al agente Hotchner le pareció bastante extraño por lo que le preguntó para qué quería bajarse allí... y ella le respondió que se iba a encontrar con unas amigas para ver películas...

Bck: emm y ud confirma la existencia de esas "amigas" de la agente Jareau?

R: emm si, de hecho, el agente Hotchner se ofreció a esperar hasta que ella se fuera con sus amigas del lugar por si ocurría algun atentado contra su seguridad personal...

Cst: mmm...luego al marcharse ella... y al irse uds hacia su departamento...

R: emmm bueno ibamos hacia mi departamento... y al principio no hubo comentarios... ibamos callados hasta que el agente Hotchner comentó que habia sido una noche agotadora...

pero no le respondi...

Bck: por qué no lo hizo?

R: estaba cansado y no estaba de buen humor...

Cst: y eso por qué?

R: mmm cuestiones personales...

(Castle y Beckett lo miraron seriamente)

... emmm habia reservado un vuelo hacia New York unos dias atrás porque iba a comenzar un trabajo alli en las Oficinas Interestatales, pero nunca me pude ir porque...

Bck: pooor queee...

R: el agente Hotchner lo habia cancelado...entonces tuve que reservar otro, que salió hoy a las 10 am...

Cst: y por qué no se ha ido?

R: porque cuando me enteré lo del accidente me quedé junto a mis compañeros esperando noticias sobre el agente Hotchner...

Bck: disculpanos un momento Spencer...

R: está bien...

(Castle y Beckett salen afuera de la sala a deliberar...)

Bck: podríamos tener un presunto móvil para producir el accidente...

Cst: en qué te basas?

Bck: él dijo que el agente Hotchner habia cancelado su pasaje a New York y que por ello tuvo que reservar otro...

Cst: emm tienes razón, podría ser pero no veo por qué se quedaría en la ciudad hoy si tenía la excusa perfecta de su nuevo trabajo para irse y no levantar sospechas...

Bck: es simple, porque no podía quedar como un compañero desleal a su equipo y menos a su jefe...o simplemente para disfrutar las consecuencias de "su plan casi perfecto"...

Cst : y si fue asi, podrá decirse entonces que él mismo consiguió las drogas disfrazadas de aspirinas, dijo que el agente se las había pedido pero se las puso dentro de la botella de cerveza y luego, esa mezcla causó la casi tragedia...

Bck: mmm listo... estamos casi asegurados...

Cst: esperaa... me quedó una duda ( entrando de nuevo a la sala... Beckett miraba desde afuera)

Cst: perdón por la espera...

R: no hay problema...

Cst: emmm, lo siento, creo que si hay uno... dijiste que el agente Hotchner había cancelado tu pasaje hacia New York la primera vez que lo reservaste...

R: emm si

Cst: perooo... por qué haría eso? si uds se llevan bien, son buenos colegas,se respetan... segun comentarios mmm ajenos... (en realidad nadie le habia dicho eso, él se lo suponía...y por lo menos sino era asi, él quiso arriegarse igual...)...

R: la verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé... (intentando negar su secreto...)

Cst: está seguro...? o está ocultando información que podría ser útil para esclarecer este asunto y liberarlo a ud de una buena vez o de lo contrario, información que lo compromete como el autor material e intelectual de un intento de homicidio?

(Hizo una pausa... tanto Beckett, desde afuera, como él mismo se habían sorprendido en la manera policiaca de Castle para interrogar...)

R: está bien... si...

(Castle lo miró extrañado...)

R: si sé por qué canceló mi viaje aquella vez... (Castle lo miró para que prosiguiera mientars Beckett escuchaba atentamente)

fueee... porqueeee... (Reid estaba nervioso no sabia si decirlo o no...) emmm... porque él quería aclararme algunas cosas...

Cst: qué cosas? qué tipo?

R: emmm.. me puede traer un vaso con agua por favor?...

Cst: está bien... (salió y pidió un vaso con agua al guardia... esperó y se lo trajeron...)

ahi tienes...

R: (tomó un trago y...) mmm bueno él queríaa...mmmm... ese día...

Cst: siii...?

R: emm ese dia fue a mi departamento y se me declaró...y alli me dijo que habia anulado mi pasaje...porque quería que no me fuera... mmm me quería tener cerca...

Cst: mmm entiendoo... disculpeme... (sale para habalr con Beckett)...

Cst: creo que ya tenemos el motivo por el cual defiende tanto a Hotchner

Bck: emmm si... de todas maneras, mandaré una orden de analisis para la botella de cerveza para confirmar si hay residuos de la droga adentro de ella y descartarlo o no como posible sospechoso de intento de homicidio... por ahora dejemoslo libre...

Cst: pero debo seguir preguntandole algunas cosas que me quedaron sin respuesta...

Bck: wow... mm qué aplicado que andas Castle...

Cst: es que todo hombre debe ayudar a las hermosas mujeres que tiene alrededor...

Bck: wow... qué afortunadas Alexis y Martha :)

Cst: emm si aunque te quedó una sin nombrar...

Bck: emm bueno, me alegro por ella también... avisale a Spencer que en 2 horas vuelva para terminar de interrogarlo...

Cst: está bien... ( se fue medio decepcionado porque Beckett habia esquivado su piropo pero dispuesto a seguir luego... entró en la sala...)

Cst: mm bueno, Spencer... hemos terminado por ahora...

R: mmm si?

Cst: si, igualmente necesitamos que regreses en un par de horas si puede ser?

R: emm está bien... gracias por la atención...

Cst: no hay por qué. (se estrechan las manos...Reid sale y Castle también cerrando la puerta...)

Reid encendió su celular,d espués de haberlo apagado en medio de su discusión con Strauss y llamó a JJ...

JJ: holaa?

R: heyy jenni... soy Reid acabo de salir...

JJ: hey cm te fue Spence? te he llamado pero tenias el cel apagado...

R: bien.. mm si... es que justo estaba hablando con Strauss...

JJ: ahhh... bueno, quieres que te vayamos a buscar?

R: emm si, por favor...si es que pueden, sino... me tomo algun taxi...

JJ: emmm nono, está bien, esperanos.. ahora vamoss...

R: ok, esta bien... gracias, nos vemos.

JJ: nos vemos... (cortó...)

(En el Hospital...)

JJ: debo ir a buscar a Reid... te quedas por si acaso?

G: está bien, de paso, llamo a los chicos para avisarles que esta tarde Hotch ya regresa...

JJ: dale, está bien... nos vemos...

G:ok, nos vemoss... (la saludó... y empezó a marcar el nro de Morgan...)

En las Oficinas de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta...

(Habian terminado de almorzar y esperaban el llamado de Strauss para confirmarle el trabajo terminado e ir a ver a Hotch... de pronto, suena el telefono de Morgan...)

M: es Garcia...(atiende)... mi baby girl... cómo está el panorama por alla?

G: más desolado sin tu mirada bombonazo... ponme en altavoz x favor..

M: (se rio picaramente)...mmm... está bien...

Rs: mmm hola Garcia, te escuchamos... qué novedades hay?

G: mm buenas tardes señor, emmm la enfermera nos ha dicho que hoy mismo Hotch puede regresar a su casa...

P: wow... qué bien :)

G: mmm yy... a Reid lo han llevado...los policias...

Rs: por qué? lo han acusado de algo?

G: emm no aun no, pero lo tomaron como testigo de un posible delito de estupefacientes...

M: y cuando regresará entonces?

G: ya está regresando con JJ, estuvo en interrogatorio desde hace 3 horas aprox.

Rs: entendido...bueno, cualquier cosa volvemos a comunicarnos...gracias por la buena noticia...

P: adiooss...

M: adiooss lady...

G: hasta prontoo chicos (cortó)

Mientras, Reid subia al auto de JJ...

R: gracias :)

JJ: jaja esta bien spence... (reid sonrio levemente) (JJ comenzó a conducir...)

emmm cómo es eso de que la sra Strauss estuvo alli?

R: emm si y es más te digo, estaba con Houlester! que no tiene nada en qué trabajar en este caso... porque no era un caso de nuestra Unidad...

JJ: wow.. qué raro...

R: es más... no llegamos a ningun acuerdo...

JJ: acuerdo sobre qué?

R: nada.. por suerte, sobre nada... nunca mas en mi vida confiaré en ella...

JJ: wow... qué pasó?

R: sencillamente acusó a Hotch de ser un narcotraficante encubierto...

JJ: quéeeeee?! (dobló sin hacer ningun gesto...)

R: si, eso... asi clarito lo dijo.

JJ: uhhh esa mujer está obsesionada con sacarlo de la Unidad...

R: la verdad que sí

(llegaron, estacionaron, bajaron y fueron hacia el 1er piso donde estaba Hotch en últimos exámenes y Garcia esperando)...

JJ: hey aqui estamooss

G: hey, Reid que tal te ha ido con los policias?

R:mmmm bien, supongo...

JJ: mm Garcia alguna novedad?

G: nono, solamente que acabo de hablar hace un rato con los chicos...han terminado pero deben esperar a la jefa...

R: a proposito de eso...

G: que ocurre?

R: simplemente algo bastante esperado de ella... (Garcia lo miró raro mientras comenzaba a sonar su celular y atiende...)

G: hola?

P: hey garcia, soy emily... en 15 min vamos para alla.

G: ok, listo... los esperamos... debo colgar.

P: esta bien, cuidense.

G: gracias, besos a todos (cortó)...

(La enfermera le habia informado a JJ ,mientras, que Hotch estaba cambiandose para irse en media hora...porque la amyoría de los resulatdos de los exámenes no demostraban ningun cambio, es más ni siquiera alguna lesión por lo que no necesitaban explicarselos... y que debian esperar hasta que le recetaran las medicaciones...)

JJ: qué dijeron?

G: mm nada era Prentiss, dijo que en 15 min llegaban.

JJ: wow que bien, lo recibiremos a Hotch todos juntos...

G: ya sale?

JJ: emm si en media hora...deben recertarle la medicina...

R:mm ya vengo...voy al baño...

(JJ lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada...)

G: esta bien...

(Reid ni siquiera llegó al baño, solamente se quedó al pasar el pasillo, pensando... en Hotch, en Strauss, en JJ, en el interrogatorio...estaba muy confundido, ni siquiera él entendía por qué había ocurrido el choque...después de un rato volvió...)

JJ: hey aqui estas...(le dijo a Reid cuando lo vio volver...)

G: ya estan por llegar los chicos...

JJ: hey mira alli estan... (Reid se dio vuelta... llegaron Morgan,Prentiss y Rossi, se saludaron entre ellos y...)

G: en 10 min sale Hotch...

M: wow que bien.

P: de algo nos sirvio escaparnos

R:escaparse?

Rs: si, Strauss nos pidió que hagamos el trabajo de recuento de evidencia forense y estadisticas... para hacer perfiles...

P: mientras, Houlester no sabemos donde anda..

R: Houlester!?

Rs: si, Reid... qué pasa?

JJ: él estuvo presente en el interrogatorio que le hicieron a Reid en las Oficinas de la Policia Distrital...

R: si, e incluso fue a acompañarla a Strauss... me quisieron convencer de acusar a Hotch de narcotraficante y...

M: no lo habras echo... no?

R: nono es más me enoje, discuti... y amenazó con despedirme...

P/G: quéeee?

Rs: con razon quiso que nos quedaramos toda la mañana trabajando por su "empleado privilegiado"...

JJ: mm entiendo... no queria que vinieran a apoyar a Hotch... yo no sé qué tiene con él, si es rabia, venganza por algo...

R: sea o lo que sea... es increíbile que siempre intente involucrarlo en cosas inescrupulosas...

(Suena el Ipod de Morgan...)

G: esa mujer tiene un serio problema... pero tranquilo vos Reid, si ella te quiere despedir, yo me voy contigo.

P: si!... apoyo a Garcia

JJ: yo también, después de todo somos una gran familia...

R: hey, no... gracias chicas pero no, no podría tolerar saber que dejaron su trabajo por una amenaza contra mi...

Rs: creenos que vamos a estar mejor lejos de Strauss...

M: heyy.. hablando de Strauss y las cosas increíbles, no se van a poder creer esto...

JJ/Rs: qué cosa?


	6. Chapter 6

JJ/Rs: qué cosa?

P: qué ocurre Morgan?

M: simplemente... lo que la corrupción puede hacer es increible...

G/R: qué?

M: eemmm... se las hago facil... me acaba de llegar un informe de las Oficinas Federales de Economia dependientes de la CIA... y me dicen que hay un infiltrado en nuestra unidad ue ha permanecido fugitivo y que es un alto falsificador de billetes y monedas mundiales... y que posiblemente esté siendo ayudado por alguien con poder jerárquico por sobre nosotros...

R: dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, porque sería exagerado...

(Morgan lo miró a Reid y le dijo...)

creo que si... tienes razón...

Rs: aclaranos de una vez...

M: Houlester es el infiltrado si mi corazonada no falla y el intelecto de Reid menos, y Straa...

P: uss... seria la ayudante no?

M: exacto...

Rs: qué haremos entonces?

JJ: sugiero que esperemos que Hotch se recupere unos días...

Rs: emmm si tienes razón... mientras Garcia, tú puedes buscar los expedientes laborales y penales de "Houlester"...

G: esta bien...

Rs: Reid, tú ayuda a JJ armando un perfil, laboral y económico de Strauss...creo que alli puede haber muchas conclusiones bastantes comprometedoras...

P/M: y qué se supone que haremos nosotros?

Rs: sencillo... ayudarme a mi a cubrir medianamente el trabajo que lo demas no puedan terminar...y... mmm necesitamos alguien más que cuide de Hotch hasta que vuelva complemetamente a sus actividades...

R: mm creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar...

JJ: de quien hablas?

R: emmm uno de los oficiales que me llevó a hacer el interrogatorio me ha caido bien y es responsable...

M: pero no obtaculisaria todo, que sea un policia de la estación que realiza una investigación sobre el choque de Hotch ? además si eres testigo no creo que nos ayuden...

Rs: emmm Morgan está en lo cierto, pero no tenemos muchas opciones... es el policia o dejarlo solo a merced de Strauss y sus "contactos de refuerzo"...

R: prefiero la primera opción (murmuró)

(Sonó el Ipod de Morgan otra vez...y todos lo miraron esperando alguna novedad)

M: es una fotografia de emmm el sospechoso infiltrado...

Rs: ahh si...? quien es?

M: mmm se llama Luca Vinsoillet...

Rs: mmm bueno, entonces Garcia debes descartar a Houl...

(saltó de repente Morgan...)

M: emm no no no Rossi no... porque Houlester es en realidad Vinsoillet...

R: ahh si?

M: si, miren... (les mostró la foto en su Ipod...)

G: bueno por lo menos se nos acortó la búsqueda de datos...

Rs: emmm no... yo diría todo lo contrario... necesitamos averiguar todo lo posible... por lo que deberás buscar con ambas identidades y si encuentras más, avisanos... nos ocuparemos de las restantes...

JJ: bueno ahora que nos hemos organizado...esperemos a Hotch tranquilos...

M: si y ni una palabra de esto...

Rs: o podría querer ayudar y olvidarse de su reposo...

P: o se podría poner nervioso y alterar el tratamiento con los medicamentos...

(todos asintieron y se sentaron... menos JJ y Reid...)

Enseguida un rato después aparece la enfermera Ghitman con Hotch...

(él le estrechó la mano y le dio las gracias... luego llegaron los chicos...)

JJ: tanto tiempo Hotch... (lo abrazó fuerte por lo que a Hotch le dolió un poquito la espalda...)

(Cuando lo soltó, se acercaron Morgan y Rossi... después Prentiss y Garcia deseandole que nunca más le pasara algo asi...)

(JJ se había dado cuenta que Reid todavia no lo habia saludado a Hotch por lo que decidio darles una oportunidad a solas...)

JJ: heyyy... porque no me acompañan chicas a elegir el menu para esta noche...? vamos a celebrar o no?

G/P: dale sisi vamoss...

JJ: hey uppss... chicooss... casi me olvido que quieren que les compremos? (a Rossi y Morgan que estaban retirando las pertenencias de Hotch de la habitación... por lo que estaban distraidos)

Rs: qué? que ocurre JJ?

M: mmm si que pasa?

JJ: mmm nada nada... mejor dejennos a nosotras... (lo habia dicho a proposito pues sabia que uno d elos caprichos de ellos eran sus snacks y bebidas...)

M: heyyy hey hey esperen esperen... mejor vamso con uds haber si nos traen cualquier cosa...

Rs:es cierto...

G/JJ: está bien... no hay problema... (JJ estaba feliz, habia logrado lo que queria...:)

P: mm bueno, apuremosnos que ya en 20 min cierran...(salieron todos rapidamente... olvidandose, salvo JJ, que Reid se habia quedado con Hotch... en el otro pasillo...)

H: heee...heee...eeeyyyy (Hotch iba hacia donde estaba Reid ya que estaban distanciados por unos metros... Reid reaccionó y lo dejó apoyarse en uno de sus hombros hasta que se sentó en la sala de espera... luego, se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada...)

H: por qué no me has saludado aun?

(Reid estaba callado... y pensativo por lo que no lo escuchó)

H: heyyy psss... estasss aqui? (chasqueandole los dedos enfrente de su cara)

(Reid volvio en sí y dijo...)

R: queee?emm sisi...estoy.

Hotch sonrió y le hizo la pregunta otra vez...

R: mmm no por nada... lo siento,se me pasó... (Hotch lo miró triste pensando que todavia seguía enojado con el...)

cómo has estado?...

H: emmm... bi...bieeenn.. eso creo... pues ya ves, aqui estoy, ha salido todo...casi... emm digo...todo bien...

R: si, la verdad que si. todos estamos muy agradecidos por ello...pero hay algo que no he terminado de entender...

H: mmm dime...

R: no se si es el momento... recien terminas de recuperarte del trauma y...

H: si es el momento... y qué ibas a decir?

R: emmm nada... (agachó su cabeza...)

H: (susurrandole...) dimelo, no me dejes con la duda... (lo miró profundamente a los ojos)

R: emmm...yo.. solamente iba a decir que no queria que al revivir el trauma te causara daño mi pregunta...

(Hotch estaba por decir algo... pero a Reid se le cayó una lágrima...entonces lo miró desconsoladamente...Reid estaba aguantando el llanto por lo que decidió ir al baño...dejando a Hotch sentado sin entender nada...alli dentro, Reid decidió que lo mejor era que esten separados... por lo que llamó al aeropuerto para reservar sin retractación un pasaje hacia New York... había conseguido uno para el dia siguiente al mediodia...ya no iba a retroceder... no iba a arrepentirse, necesitaba respirar, relajarse, comenzar de cero...)

Hotch estuvo unos 15 min esperandolo pero no salia... y justo pasaba la enfermera Ghitman por lo que ella le preguntó por qué estaba todavia alli solo y el le respondió que esperaba a uno de sus amigos que estaba en el baño... y habia tardado en salir... la enfermera le dijo que le avisaria al guardia de seguridad del hospital...Hotch le agradecio y ella se marchó.

En un rato, el guardia ya habia llegado a hablar con Hotch e iba hacia el baño de hombres...(entró)

GH: tienes quee...(Reid se dio vuelta y lo miro...)

hey eres al que saqué por la agente federal la otra vez...

R: emmm si señor... qué ocurre?

GH: eres el acompañante del agente accidentado?

R: emmm sii...le pasó algo?

GH: mmm sabess... que si!. Te está esperando hace media hora y en su estado ya tendría que estar en su casa...

R: qué estado? si no tiene ninguna herida...todas se sanaron.

GH: bueno, en fin, como sea... vete... espero no encontrarme más contigo aqui...siempre haciendo esperar a los agentes... qué profugo eres...ni siquiera un servicio de acompañante para reducir tu condena sabes cumplir...

R: emmm pero yo no...(el guardia lo empujó hasta la sálida y se negó a escucharlo por lo que Reid no quiso insistir y volvió por el pasillo con los ojos rojos hacia donde estaba Hotch...)

H: hey has vuelto al fin...

R: emm si, digamos que voluntariamente...

H: mm lo siento, no queria... no queria que te sacaran de repente... pero me estaba preocupando...

R: esta bien pero de que? sino hay nada por qué hacerlo?

H: entonces por qué comenzaste a llorar? qué ocurre? cuentame por favor... (Hotch estaba inundado en lágrimas...le dolía la indiferencia de Reid...)

De pronto, vuelven los demás...

P: heyyy... nos dimos cuenta que no nos dijeron qué traerles para comer...

H: ahh... fueron a hacer compras?

JJ: sisi... te traje tus alfajores favoritos Hotch :) (lo miró con una gran sonrisa)

(Reid se puso serio...)

R: emmm, voy a la estacion de Policia para llamar al que lo va a cuidar...

M: emmm bueno, te acompaño quieres?

Rs: emmm...Morgan, tienes que ayudarme...

P: entonces me quedo con Hotch hasta que Reid vuelva...

H: hey que esta ocurriendo?

Rs: nada Hotch, tranquilizate. Nos organizamos para cuidarte y atender los asuntos del trabajo.

G: mm señor, voy yendo hacia las oficinas...

R: emmm bueno, nos encontramos alli entonces... (salio rumbo hacia la Estacion de Policia Distrital...)

H: les ayudo en algo?

JJ: emm nono... quedate tranquilo... con Prentiss, hasta que Reid vuelva con tu guardia...

Rs/M: nos veremos entonces...

JJ: nos vemos chicos :) saludos a Reid. (Hotch se quedo serio pensando qué le pasaria que habia llorado tanto... tal vez el sin darse cuenta con todo este asunto del choque y JJ lo habia lastimado demasiado...)

P: ok, nos vemos...

(Mientras, Reid estaba en la Estacion de Policia...iba por los pasillos buscando al capitan o alguien que le permitiera encontrar a Espósito...hasta que se cruzó con Demming)

R: emmm disculpe...

Dmg: sii?... un seg... ud no es el agente que fue interrogado hoy por la mañana?

R: emmm sisi... me podría decir donde se encuentra el detective Espósito...?

Dmg: emmm mira, la verdad... no lo sé pero puedes hablar con mmmm nuestro "colega laboral", Castle...

R: ah ok, donde esta?

Dmg: mmm alli... (señalandole la Oficina de Beckett) pero has de cuenta que no te enteraste por mi...

(Reid lo miró extrañado pero no le dio importancia...Mientras dentro de la Oficina, Castle intentaba dejar lo más acomodado posible un sobre con un poema y perfume de un supuesto "admirador secreto" de Beckett... se las habia ingeniado muy bien, ya que era justo la hora de revisión final de expedientes y el capitan Montgomery lo habia ayudado llamando a Beckett por unos 10 min... tiempo suficiente para que buscara el sobre en su escritorio y lo llevara hasta la oficina de ella... pero de pronto, golpean la puerta...Castle no sabia qué hacer asi que terminó de ordenar el desorden del escritorio para disimular y respondió...)

Cst: si? pase...(Reid pasó...Castle se sorprendió pero se alivió de que no haya sido Beckett)

R: emmm buenas tardes Castle...

Cst: emmm buenas tardes...agente... mmm (piensa por unos segundos)... mmm Spencerr...

R: mmm si, Reid.

Cst: ah sii, cierto... ha vuelto para terminar con el interrogatorio?

(Reid se acordó)...

R: emmm nono vine para buscar al detective Esposito... pero igual puedo quedarme luego...

Cst: ahh si? por qué lo necesita?

R: es que... necesitamos yo y mis compañeros, alguien que sea el guardia de seguridad del agente Hotchner...

Cst: ahh... bueno, espereme un segundo que lo voy a buscar...

R: está bien...

(Castle salió hacia la oficina del Cap. Montgomery... en el camino se lo encontró a Esposito por loq ue el comentó al situación y ambos fueron a buscar a Beckett... cuando llegaron a la oficina ella estaba saliendo..)

Cst: hey Beckett...

Bck: qué ocurre? por qué tan nervioso ehh?

Cst: quée? por qué lo dices?

Bck: mm no sé tal vez porque te tiembla la voz y tartamudeas de vez en cuando...

Cst: mmm creo que te has confundido yo no he t...

Esp: como sea, Castle cuentale la novedad...

Bck: novedad? que pasó?

Cst: mmm el chico este, compañero del agente ese accidentado de la Unidad de Analisis

Bck: ahh, Spencer Reid...

Cst: si, ese... mm bueno, vino pidiendo si podemos autorizar a Esposito a ser el guardia de seguridad personal del agente... mmmm... el accidentado...

Bck: ahhh, Aaron Hotchner... (Esposito levantó las cejas sorprendido por la memoria de Beckett)

Esp: mmm Kate, a mi me parece bien...

Cst: mmm yo creo que no seria muy bien visto que un policia este involucrado con un testigo...

Bck: pero el tiene razón... está bien... Esposito sera nuestro informante de actitudes raras del agente Reid...debemos aprovechar al maximo la situacion para conseguir información...

Cst: y mientras que hacemos con Reid? dijo que lo llevaba a Esposito y volvia para terminar el interrogatorio...

Bck: y bueno... dejalo que se lo lleve... pero antesss... vayamos a mi oficina...

Cst: quee? para?... oye esta Reid alli...

Bck: para buscar el material...(Castle miró sin entender, en lo unico que pensaba es en qe iba a descubrir su carta antes de lo esperado...)

Esp: (explicandole)... el"material" quiere decir objetos electronicos que sirven para espionaje o detectives encubiertos...

Cst:(reaccionó...) emm sisi tipo James Bond y esos...

(Esposito asintió... llegaron a la oficina, le dijerona Reid que saliera... y Beckett comenzó a revolver su armario de "utileria"... Mientras Castle miraba hacia todos lados del escritorio buscando su carta... pero no la encontró lo cual lo hizo sentir aliviado pero enfurecido a la vez...)

(hablando suavecito y bien bajo...)

Bck: aqui estan... aqui tienes mini microfono, camara y celular descartable...

Esp: ok... (los agarra y se los acomoda...) entonces les informo de todo lo unusual que haga mmm Reid...

Bck: incluso si es algo extraño con el agente Hotchner o en contra de el...

Cst: obviando el pequeño detalle...

Esp: cual pequeño detalle? (Castle la miró a Beckett y ella le explicó seriamente...)

Bck: mmm bueno segun Spencer, Hotchner fue quien le canceló el primer vuelo hacia New York que debia hacer el por asuntos de trabajo... ambas cosas que hemos confirmado pero además nos dijo por qué Hotchner lo hizo... y fue, segun sus propias palabras, porque el agente fue hasta su departamento, se le declaró (la cara de Esposito pasó a sorpresa tremenda) y le dijo que no queria que se separase de el... no queria que se fuera lejos...

Cst: era ése, el detallecito... :P

Esp: ahhh...(volvió a la calma...). Entonces estoy alli para "protegerlo" e informarles sobre actitudes de Spencer... y confirmar si existe una atracción entre ellos...

Bck: exactoo... (yendo hacia la puerta... )

Reid pasa...

(Reid entró...)

Bck: aqui tienes... puedes llevartelo por esta semana...

R: mmm ok...

Cst: firma esta autorización conjunta...

Reid la leyó y firmó...

Bck: listo, todo perfecto... gracias :)

R: me presta un papel y lapicera?

Bck: emm si aqui tienes... (se los da...)

Cst: mmm bueno, Beckett debemos seguir con el otro caso asi ya mañana partimos...

Bck: emm bueno mientras Reid termina aqui y lo lleva a Esposito, nosotros revisamos los formularios que completó Demming... (Beckett y Castle se van...)

Esp: hey Spencer qué haces?

R: escribo una carta que necesito le des al agente Hotchner...

Esp: mmm (acordandose el detalle... y las sospechas también) ok...

Reid estaba concentrado escribiendo pero no tardó mucho ya que escribía rapido... (casi al final, se le habian llenado los ojos de lágrimas... cosa que a Esposito lo sensibilizó un poco pero no dijo nada...) Salieron hacia el estacionamiento... donde estaba el patrullero pero antes de subir, Reid se arrepintió...

Esp: sube... (lo miró desde adentro...)

R: emm no, lo siento...

Esp: qué? qué ocurre?

R: me quedaré para terminar el interrogatorio...

Esp: y a donde se supone que debo ir?

R:mmm al Hospital... 1er piso, área: Terapia, 2do pasillo, habitación 7...

Esposito asintió... y lo anotó en su "celular"

Esp: está bien, entonces cuando te vere por novedades?

R: mira la verdad no lo sé, espero terminar con este asunto hoy...

Esp: qué asunto?

R: el interrogatorio...

Esp: ahh seguro que terminarás... ya les falta poco...

R: ojala... bueno, cuidate...

Esp: igualmente... (arrancó el patrullero y salió hacia el hospital)...

Reid volvió hacia la estación para terminar el interrogatorio... estaba cabizbajo, decaído... extrañaba a Hotch... y ni siquiera les habia avisado a los chicos que se iría... no quería que Hotch se enterara... y se sintió cruel, culpable...además de acordarse lo que las aspirinas habian provocado...

Mientras en el Hospital...

P: wow si que esta tardando Reid ultimamente...

H: seguramente tendrá sus motivosss... (suspiró...)

(Esposito doblaba el pasillo cuando los vio a los dos sentados sin imaginarse que ahi estaba el agente Hotchner...llegó a la habitación pero vio que no habia nadie...)

Esp: mm disculpe... señorita (a Prentiss)...

P: mm si, qué ocurre?

Esp: no sabe donde está el paciente de esta habitación?

P: mmm por qué?

Esp: soy policia y me han enviado a buscarlo...

P: ahh, buenas tardes... soy la agente Emily Prentiss y él (señalando a Hotch que estaba sentado y callado) es el agente Aaron Hotchner...

Esp: ahhh... él es a quien debo cuidar:..

P: sisi... mmm bueno espero que se lleven bien...

Esp: jaja... si, esperemos...

P: deboo irme... gracias por el servicio...(se estrecharon la mano y Prentiss se fue hacia las Oficinas)

Esposito buscó la carta de Reid mientras se aproximaba a Hotch para sentarse a su lado...pero al sacarla de su saco vio que Reid le habia pedido que la entregue al dia siguiente a las 11 y 45 am... por lo que la guardó y se sentó al lado de Hotch sin decir nada...)

(rompiendo el silencio...)

H: buenas tardes, soy Aaron Hotchner... qué ha ocurrido que el agente Reid no vino con ud?

Esp: buenas tardes, soy Javier Esposito... no ha venido porque quiso quedarse a terminar con el interrogatorio...

H: que interrogatorio? lo han acusado de algo?

Esp: emm no, es testigo aunque tenemos algunas sospechas... pero en fin, es testigo del caso de su choque que esta vinculado a narcotraficantes...

H: qué que?

Esp: sii... no le han dicho aun? sus aspirinas, mas bien las que le dio el agente Reid...

H: que ocurre? no me asuste por favor...

Esp: tenian cocaina... es por eso que estamos recaudando toda la informacion posible...

H: perooo... peroo... el no es asi, no tiene nada que ver con narcotraficantes...

Esp: es justo lo mismo que ha dicho el sobre ud... (Hotch se sorprendió porque el creía que Reid seguía enojado)

H: a si? podría ver el video de la declaración...?

Esp: mmm lo siento aun no... deberá respodner algunas preguntas y luego si quiere y me autorizan se lo muestro...

H: está bien, no quiero comprometerlo...

Esp: podemos ir yendo? digame su dirección...

H: peroo... no tenia que ir a responder?

Esp: mmm nono, comprendemos su estado, por lo que le dire a mis jefes... que nos visiten...

H: ahh, mm esta bien... (se levantaron, salierony caminaron hasta el estacionamiento...)

Esposito lo ayudo a subir a Hotch, luego subió él, arrancó y se fueron...

En la estación, Reid estaba recien entrando a la sala de interrogatorio... Castle y Beckett estaban dispuestos a terminar de resolver el caso...

Bck: emmm bueno, hola de nuevo Spencer... queriamos informarte que ya no v...

Cst: que tenemos una pregunta mas...

R: mmm bueno, escucho...(Beckett lo miró extrañada a Castle y el prosiguió)

Cst: sabiaas... si alguna vez el agente Hotchner y la agente Jareau han tenido algun tipo de "romance"?

R: quee?... nooo... nunca supe...

Cst: seguro...?

R: si, ademas, no podría saber la vida amorosa de un compañero de trabajo, es algo privado, personal...

Cst: mmm tienes razón pero digo, tal vez te haya contado, porquee tu mismo le has dicho a la sra Strauss que Hotchner se preocupaba por todos alli...

R: y si, es nuestro jefe y somos como una familia

Cst: precisamente...

R: pero no nunca lo supe...

Castle asintiendo... : está bien.

(Beckett esperó un par de minutos en silencio para comenzar a hablar...)

Bck: emmm Spencer, estamos en condiciones de informarte que has sido descartado como sospechoso...debido a que las prebas resultantes del analisis de composicion de la bebida que se encontraba adentro de la botella han dado que solo era cerveza y no contenia ninguna droga diluida...

R: qué bueno, porque la verdad no he tenido nada que ver...

Bck: siisi, lo entendemos pero seguimos sin entender que pudo haberlo llevado al agente Hotchner a mezclar las pastillas con el alcohol...

Cst: tu habias dicho que era muy responsable...

R: mmm sisi, entiendo el punto...

Bck: entonces... tendrías una posible respuesta?

(Reid se quedó callado pensando hasta que...)

R: mmm creo que podría haber una explicación...

Bck: cuentanos...

R: mmm bueno, el dijo que habia sido una noche agotadora pero no le respondi porque mi pasaje habia desaparecido otra vez...

Cst: y pensaste que era el?

R: si... mm bueno despues, me dijo... solo me dijo... qu.. queuee... (tartamudeaba porque casi se le caian las lagrimas)

(respiró y siguió...) me dijo que el nunca me habia mentido y menos lo iba a hacer con algo asi... luego le reproche que sino me hubiese cancelado el pasaje antes ya no estariamos discutiendo pero el dijo que era mas que eso que el no se perderia de vivir ese momento...despueess... (hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado... y siguió) quiso besarme, le dije que no queria mas ese juego y que si el estaba con la agente Jareau no me importaria porque ella lo hacia mas feliz que yo, me dijo que no que era todo lo contrario, le dije que no le creia me dijo que no me obligaria a hacer algo que no quisiera y que me queria y despues solo se quedo callado, condujo, llegamos... me pidio las aspirinas, se las di y se fue... (aguantaba el llanto...)

Bck: mm bueno, está bien... gracias, no lo molestamos más...

R: no fue molestia... (intentó ponerse serio)

Cst: gracias por su cooperación... ( Reid le estrechó la mano a ambos y se fue...)

Mientras en el departamento de Hotch, él y Esposito habian llegado y se pusieron a ver la televisión...

Esp: puede ser que declares ahora? porque mis jefes mañana volverán a New York...

H: ahh trabajan alli en realidad?

Esp: mm si, habiamso venido por otro caso en principio pero surgió el tuyo...

H: ok, está bien... asi ya dejamos todo en claro.

Esposito se dispuso a llamar a Beckett, le comentó la situación y Beckett estuvod e acuerdo por lo que en 10 min estarian alli... Esposito les dio la direccion y luego cortó.

(Siguieron mirando Tv hasta que escucharon que Beckett y Castle habian llegado... tocaron la puerta...)

(Esposito atendio...)

Bck: buenas noches...

Esp: buenas noches Kate mmm Castle...

Bck: (acercandose al sofa donde estaba Hotch)... Buenas noches agente...

(Castle estaba llegando hacia alli)

H: mm buenas noches, perdonen la falta de respeto...

Bck: no está bien, no se preocupe... entendemos la situación...

Soy Kater Beckett inspectora de la Policia Distrital de New York...(le estrechó la mano) emmm no sé si el detective Esposito le ha comentado qué hacemos aqui...

H: emmm sisi, ya me ha explicado...

Bck: está bien... mmm él es mi compañero, Richard Castle...(se estrechan la mano) essss... mmm... un escritor de misterios reconocido...

H: wow qué diversidad dentro de una oficina de policia... en nuestro trabajo pasa lo mismo (sonrió levemente).

Bck: como en todos lados! (sonrió)

H: mmm tomen asiento (señalandoles el sofa que estaba al costado del suyo)...

Cst: gracias...(se sentaron)

Bck: mm bueno, queremos comenzar con lo q..

H: emmm (se acordó pero el daba verguenza preguntar)...

Bck: que ocurre?

H: emmm nada, solo que...queria

Bck: solo digalo... no tenga miedo...

H: mmm es que queria saber que ha pasado finalmente con el agente Reid...

(Beckett y Castle se miraron...)

Bck: ahh... mmm ya esta descartado, hace media hora hemos terminado el interrogatorio...

H: mmm bueno, entonces prosigamos...

Bck: está bien... nos puede decir qué ocurrió la noche del choque?

H: si... mmm bueno, volviamos de la conferencia que di junto a los agentes Rossi y Jareau...

primero lleve a sus casas a los agentes Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss y Rossi... me lo habian pedido durante la cena... luego el agente Reid quiso bajarse antes que la agente Jareau...

Cst: ud sabe por qué?

H: emmm al principio no lo entendi, ahora repasando la conversacion que tuvimos despues, si.

Bck: expliquenos por favor...

H: mmm bueno ibamos hacia el departamento del agente Reid y la agente Jareau decidio repentinamente bajarse en medio del centro comercial para irse a comer o mmm... no, para ir al cine o ver unas peliculas con unas amigas...

Bck: mmm ajamm... (comprendió que la confusión era una consecuencia de los golpes del choque)

H: entonces yo y el agente Reid nos quedamos adentro de la Van, la camioneta, hasta que aparecieron sus amigas y JJ estuvo a salvo... luego, emprendimos viaje hacia el departamento del agente Reid... pero en el camino discutimos...

Cst: cómo se produjo la discusión? cual fue el detonante ?

H: mmm se produjo porque el no me respondía y me acusaba de volver a hacer algo que el consideró como una traición...

Bck: algo? que es lo que hizo exactamente que el se enojó tanto?

H: mmm bueno yo hace unos dias , él tendria que haberse ido a New York porque comenzaba un nuevo trabajo y yo le cancelé la reservación del pasaje...

Bck: y por qué lo hizo? si es que tiene un motivo real o es real su declaración...

H: emm si es real... y espero que no los impacte mucho lo que les voy a decir... se lo ahbia cancelado porque el se iba lejos y eso no me gustó... me enamoré de él desde que comenzó a trabajar por lo que no queria que se fuera...

Bck: ok, y luego que hizo?

H: fui a su casa, le conte la verdad discutimos porque el no entendia porqué lo habia echo hasta que se lo confese, me declare... nos besamos, luego aparecio la agente Jareau ...

Bck: (se sorprendió) ahhh... si?

H: sii... me avisó que me esperaban ella y Rossi en la conferencia y bueno despues la di...

ibamos en la camioneta, lleve a los agentes, deje a la agente Jareau y bueno discuti con Reid... porque no el no queria escucharme, intente besarlo... explicarle... no quiso... es más me dijo que con la agente Jareau estaba bien... despues llegamos, nos estrechamos las manos y le pedi la tableta de aspirinas...después, subi en la Van y me fui... me sentía, sinceramente perdonen la expresión, como un idiota... me sentía taan mal... me dolia la cabeza asi que me tome 2 aspirinas pero al rato, tomé cerveza inconscientemente ya no me importaba nada... y enseguida me tomé las aspirinas que quedaban... como 7...

Cst: ud no se ha dado cuenta que puso en peligro su vida y la del conductor del camión al que chocó?

H: emmm si, es por eso que queria además pedirles que cualquier información que tengan sobre una demanda... me avisen con anticipación asi llamo a mi abogado...

Bck: mm no será necesario... el conductor nos adelantó que no efectuara demandas...

H: en serio?...

Bck: si

H: que buen hombre... mmm bueno que más quieren preguntarme?...

Cst: alguna vez ha tenido una relación más alla de lo profesioanlmente amistosa con la agente Jareau?

H: mmm nono... por qué? somos colegas y grandes amigos pero no... nunca algo más...

Cst: ammm... bueno, está bien entonces...

Bck: gracias por la cooperación, señor Hotchner...

H: no hay por qué. (les estrechó la mano a ambos... y los acompañó a la salida... los despidió y Esposito se quedó habalndo con ellos...)

Esp: mmm bueno hemos terminado de resolver el caso...

Bck: si solamente nos falta que Reid nos indique al dirección de dodne consiguió las aspirinas...

Esp: mmm si...

Cst: que tienes alli? (mirandole el bolsillo medio oculto de la camisa abajo del saco)

Esp: es una carta de Reid para Hotch...

Bck: la has leido?

Esp: no debo hacerlo...

Bck: está bien... debemos irnos, es tarde...y debes cuidarlo...

Esp: entonces me quito el Equipo?

Bck: sisi, mejor... mas comodo vas a estar. Pero ten igual el celular...

Esp: ok...

Cst: nos vemos...

Bck: cuidense.

Esp: nos vemos, buen viaje. (cerró la puerta y volvió al sofa con Hotch a ver tv y comer snacks...)

Mientras, en las oficinas de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta, Morgan, Prentiss y Garcia terminaban de ordenar los datos de los expedientes de Luca Vinsoillet y Mark Houlester ... Rossi terminaba el perfil economico con JJ, medio disgustado y preocupado porque Reid no habia ido a ayudarlos y ni siquiera habia avisado...(de repente suena su celular y atendió muy serio...)

Rs: hola?

R: hola David... perdonen por no haber ido hoy a ayudarlos.. me quede terminando el interrogatorio y al salir me olvide...

Rs: ahhh bueno, no importa...

R: escucha además queria decirles,me pones en altavoz por favor? (Rossi lo hizo)... me voy... ya no nos vamos a ver...

Rs: qué? cómo dices?

R: si, ya no vuelvo por lo menos por unos años... quiero comenzar de nuevo, ya aqui no puedo estar... no es por uds... por lo menos por la mayoria... (JJ sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo...)

P: qué haremos ehh?

M: si Reid, qué hacemos ahora?

R: nada, sigan con normalidad... hagan de cuenta que yo me fui hace unos dias como tenia que haber sido...sé que es dificil...

Rs: pero no no puedo creerlo... por qué ahora? que ha ocurrido?

R: nada, uds no se preocupen... yot engo que cambiar el rumbo, es (suspiró) solo eso... debo irme, los quiero demasiado amigos mios... y me duele tener que despedirme... adioss...

P: adiiiooooosss... :S (Reid cortó... todos se quedaron callados sin entender nada)


	7. Chapter 7

(Reid cortó... todos se quedaron callados sin entender nada)

(Garcia estaba "en shock", Rossi se quedó pensativo... y de pronto...Morgan rompe el silencio...)

M: qué hicimos? que habra pasado?

P: mmm sii... esto es muy extraño, Spence antes nos avisó con anticipación...

M: siii... no sé, qué le estara pasando a este chico?

G : (reacciono, aguantando el llanto...) no nos dijo siquiera cuando se va?

Rs: mmm no...

M: y ahora qué hacemos? debemos avisar al detective que cuida a Hotch...

(JJ miró sorprendida...eso ayudaria...)

Rs: mmm no creo que sea adecuado... Hotch debe estar descansando, y si se despierta con el llamado, el detective debera contarle... y despues empezara a hacer preguntas... dejemoslo, para mañana...

(llega Strauss con aires de grandeza y seriedad...mirandolos uno por uno... )

St: mmm mañana qué ocurrirá?

M: mmm nada... no es sobre el trabajo...

P:es decir no mmm sobre criminales...

St: bueno entonces... creo que mmm no me interesaria saber... mmm tienen la investigacion completada?

Rs: si, sra. hemos terminado hace unas horas...

St: ahh... y todavia estan revisando la información?

Rs : emmm no, ya terminamos...

St: ahhh... entonces a quien pertenece ese expediente que tiene?

(Rossi llevaba el expediente de Luca Vinsoillet en la mano para terminar de analizarlo en su departamento...no sabia que responder...)

(Saltó Garcia)

G: emm sra, es sobre el conductor del camión que chocó con Hotch

St: emmm, agente Garcia, aprenda a no tutear a sus colegas por favor...

G: emm, esta bien... lo siento...

St: (sin responderle)... mmm bueno, agentes hagamos lo que debemos, muestrenme las estadisticas y los perfiles generales...

M: emm bueno... aqui... estan sus ingresos los ultimos 6 meses... (mostrandole el formulario...)

P: (mostrandole las fichas) aqui tenemos sus cambios domiciliarios desde hace 2 años...

JJ: aqui... junto al agente Rossi hemos terminado ademas, los registros financieros...

G: yo señora he buscado los antecedentes y cuando reincidieron...

(los miró detenidamente...)

St: emm bueno, como siempre eficientes...

Rs: grac...

(Strauss interrumpe)

St: ahora bien... no me piensan informar donde esta el agente Reid? mmm agente Morgan?

M: emmm no sabemos sra...

St: ahhh, ahora no saben... el señor Reid puede estar en plena "fiesta" y uds trabajando y aun se empeñan en cubrirlo... ? por favorr...

Rs: es queee...

St: agente Jareau... hagame el honor...

(JJ se quedó congelada...no sabia que hacer pero intento contestar con respeto...)

JJ: la verdad es que realmente no sabemos donde esta, suponemos que en su departamento...

St: ahhhhhh ... bien, bien... (sarcasticamente)... el esta descansando mientras uds trabajan? como es eso?

(Rossi prosiguió antes que designara a otro)

Rs: es que, luego del interrogatorio ... se olvidó de venir...

St: ahhhh... y ud como sabe esa informacion? donde se lo encontró?

alguien mas de uds tambien sabia esto? (los miro a todos)

G: mmm todos...

St: ahh y a uds les parece correcto este comportamiento del agente Reid? porque... ya tengo un motivo bastante considerable para despedirlo... asi que avisenle...si es que mañana aparece...

P: no es necesario avisarle, porque mañana ya no vendra...

St: como? quien le ha dicho eso?

Rs: el mismo, hace unos minutos nos llamó.

St: ahh y cuando pensaban contarmelo?

JJ: cuando nos dejara hablar... (se miraron todos entre si)

St: bueno... quieren hablar? adelante! diganme... por qué piensa irse el agente Reid?

M: aun no lo entendemos bien...

St: mmmm, eso me suena a negacion agente Morgan... será que su gran amigo (mirandolos) se debe marchar porque es profugo de la ley y le cuesta asumir el compromiso de pasar de agente federal a convicto?

P: mmm no veo por qué tendria que ser asi...

St: y bueno, esta implicado en un caso dificil...

Rs: mmmm correccion, estaba... ha sido descartado hace unas horas segun nos informaron los detectives de New York, Beckett y Castle...

St: ahh mire ud... (decepcionada porque no le habia salido su jugada contra Reid) pero entonces por qué se va?

JJ: no lo sabemos bien aun, pero si qu...

Rs: queee se va finalmente a New York a comenzar con su trabajo postergado...

P: dijo que necesitaba comenzar de cero...

St: mmmm muy bien... entonces diganle que ese deseo se le cumplirá, si se va, ya no voy a contratarlo otra vez... (iba saliendo de la oficina con los expedientes, las estadisticas y los perfiles ayudada por 2 asistentes que llavaban las demás cajas)...

P: mmmm esta bien (quedandose pensativa... ) (Strauss cerro la puerta)

M: no lo puedo creer... nos quiso poner en contra de Reid...

G: y cada vez estoy mas convencida de hacer lo mismo que el...

P: tu crees que lo hace para no tener que soportar a la jefa?

Rs: mmmm no... creo que hay algo mass...

JJ (sorprendida... ) algo como que dices?

Rs: mmm no sé bien... pienso que si el choque no hubiese ocurrido, todo seria distinto...

M: mmm por qué?

Rs: ... no lo sé pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con esa noche...

JJ: emmm buenoooo... (interrumpiendo a proposito...) me voy chicos... (saludandolos uno por uno...)

P: heyy, me voy contigo...

M: yo tambn...

JJ: ok, vamosss...

Rs/g: vamos de paso nosotros...

(JJ, Prentiss y Morgan se subieron al auto de la rubia y salieron... Rossi se ofrecio a llevar a Garcia por lo que ambos se subieron y se marcharon...)

(casa asignada al detective Demming y su familia durante la transferencia desde New York...

el estaba acostado en el sofa, viendo Tv... cuando vio en la mesa del costado un papel que sobresalia de un libro...era el libro que le habia sacado a Castle de la oficina de Beckett... y mientras, lo sacaba comenzó a reirse...)

(Mirando el papel, que era en realidad un sobre debidamente adornado...)

Dmg: ayyy Castle (suspiró entre risas)... tanto te cuesta entender que tu "hermosa rosa aterciopelada" no te presta atención ni siquiera por 5 min?...

jajajja perooo noo... y seguis y seguis... jjajaa... pooorrr diiiiossss... jajaja...

(de pronto abren la puerta de la casa... era su esposa Cady... estaban a unos metros pero no podian verse porque habia una pared que dividia el living con la cocina... y la puerta estaba al lado de ésta)

Cady: hooolaaaaa mi amoorrr...

Dmg: hoolaaaaaa hermosaaa... que tal te ha ido en el trabajo temporal?

Cady: la verdad, bien aunque nada agradable... me duele la cabeza...

Dmg:d debe ser duro con esos niños...

Cady: no te imaginas...creo que son más alborotados que los de allá...

Dmg: debe ser porque aun no te tienen confianza... (ella subio hacia el dormitorio para cambiarse...Demming aprovecho para guardar la carta)

Dmg: ayyy (suspiró...)jajjaja... ya veré donde te escondo (mirando el sobre y dejandolo entre las pags del libro...)

Al otro dia, en la estación de Policia Distrital de Quantico...

(Castle habia llegado temprano...eran las 6 y media aun... estaba decidido a averiguar dónde estaba ahora su carta de amor para Beckett... por lo que entró a la oficina de ella enseguida aunque tuvo un "pequeño gran" problema...)

(entrando rapidamente...)

Bck: heyyy a que se debe tanto apuro?

Cst (sorprendido y desesperado) : emmmm yoo... mmm solamente... (se acordó de lo que le había informado Lanie sobre las pastillas de cocaína que habia tomado Hotch antes del accidente) ... mmm...

Bck: wow Castle... qué ocurre? te has levantado muy nervioso?...

Cst: emmm ...(poniendose lo mas firme)... nono... queria avisarte que Lanie me dijo que las pruebas a las pastillas mostraron una mezcla extraña de cocaina y anfetaminas inestables...

Bck: mmm sii?

Cst: si, al parecer no lo detectaron en los estudios previos del Hospital...

Bck: o... no quisieron mostrar ese detalle... haz una cosa, llama a Spencer...

Cst (estaba tan nervioso y aliviado a la vez que ni siquiera pensaba) : mmm quién es?

Bck: mmm heyyy Castle! aquiii ! oficina de trabajo! despierta!... es el agente Reid...

Cst(reaccionó) : a...aa...aahhhh... sisi... voy a la oficina del capitan a ver el expediente...

Bck: ok, mientras yo voy a darle a Esposito su pasaje... para el fin de semana que viene...

Cst: está bien... (salió apurado...Beckett también pero hacia la casa de Hotch...)

(Demming habia llegado hacia unos minutos y estaba en su oficina muy concentrado en escribir lo más parecido posible con la letra el nombre de Castle en la carta... habia terminado y estaba ordenandola adentro del sobre... cuando lo ve pasar y lo sigue cuidadosamente... )

(Castle llegó y golpeó desesperadamente... el Cap Montgomery lo autorizó a pasar y como estaba apurado pasó pero dejó la puerta entreabierta... Demming aprovechó para escuchar... sabia que Castle no estaba solo en su plan de conquista...)

Cst: buenos dias señor...

Cap Mgy : buenos dias Castle... qué ocurre?

Cst: tengo que contarle... sobree mi plan...

Cap Mgy: ahh, esta bien... habla bajo...

Cst: esta bien... le habia puesto la carta en el escritorio pero luego, mmm algunos minutos... fuimos y crei q la descubriria antes de tiempo pero no estaba...

Cap Mgy: cómo?...

Cst: si no estaba y estoy preocupado... algo asi no puede estar dando vueltas...

Cap Mgy: vamoooss... crees que nadie se da cuenta de tus coqueteos con ella?

Cst: si, pero tengo miedo de que a alguien le parezca muy "cursi" incluso a ella... (se quedó pensativo...)

Cap Mgy: nada es "cursi" cuando hay amor Castle, aprendelo...

Cst : pero ya no sé, voy a tener que rearmar todo otra vez... mmm

Cap Mgy: si qué ocurre?

Cst: me siento incómodo con la puerta abierta, puedo cerrarla...?

Cap Mgy: claro que si, es más me parecio raro cuando comenzaste a hablar y no te diste cuenta...

Cst : mmm si (cerrandola...) pero es que los nerv... (Demming ya no escuchó más... solamente se quedó pensando en cuando Beckett leyera la carta de Castle... cómo terminaría humillado...guardó la carta en su saco y se dispuso a volver para hablar con ella...)

(Mientras Beckett habia llegado a la casa de Hotch, estaba esperando en la puerta...)

Esp: buenos dias (abriendo...) hey Beckett...

Bck: hola Esposito... venia a traerte el pasaje para la otra semana cuando regreses a New York a seguir trabajando...

Esp: mmm acaso no estoy trabajando ahora?

(viene Hotch regueando pero casi bien...)

H: no es exactamente un trabajo mirar tele...jajaja ...buenos dias oficial...

Bck : (sonriendo por la broma...) buenos dias agente Hotchner... veo que está bien cuidado...

H: por suerte no lo he echo enojar...aun... (sonriendo...)

Esp: (sonrió...) ... mmm bueno Beckett me das el pasaje?.

Bck: mmm sisi... (dandoselo...)

Esp: gracias...

H: mmm antes que me olvide... quería preguntarle (a Beckett) si podria ver la declaración del agente Reid...?

Bck: mmm... por qué no?... ya no es sospechoso...

Esp: traele el video...

H: emm nono, Esposito, está bien voy con ella a la estación...

Esp: entonces también debo ir...

Bck: bueno, vamos yendo... (todos saliendo y Hotch cerrando la puerta con llave)...

(suben al patrullero y comienzan a andar hacia las oficinas de la estación...)

En la casa de Reid...

(estaba dormido en su cama con uno de sus clasicos pulloveres marrones...(apenas se habia cambiado la noche anterior debido a que luego de la despedida "ordinaria", pues a el no le gustaba despedirse de esa manaera, que tuvo con los chicos se sentia fatal y más acordandose de todo lo que estaba sufriendo Hotch por él... por las spuestas "estupideces" que él habia echo...) cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador del celular...y se despertó...)

R: emmm...mmm... qu... quee..ee? (mirando el celular que seguia sonando)

las 7? (apagandolo...entredormido y sin ganas de levantarse...)

(hasta que junto fuerzas y lo hizo... se dispuso a bañarse... estaba ordenando su cama cuando comenzó a sonar su celular... pero esta vez era una llamada...)

R:(atendiendo...) mmmm holaa? (estaba medio dormido)

X: hola, soy Castle... necesitamos habalr con ud antes de nuestra partida...

R: partida?

Cst: si, en cuanto terminemos volveremos a nuestra jurisdiccion...

R: ahh... y en qué puedo serles útil?

Cst: debemos identificar el narcotraficante...

R: ahh... cierto...bueno a qué hora debo ir?...

Cst: mmm a als 9 si puede ser?

R: está bien...

Cst: bueno lo esperamos.

R: ok (Castle cortó y Reid se fue a bañar y desayunar...)

(Entran Beckett y Hotch a la sala de interrogatorio para ver el video de la declaración de Reid...mientras, Esposito va en busca del expediente de ambas declaraciones en la oficina de Beckett... los agarró del archivero y de pronto nota algo sobresaliendo de un cajón...no era algo bueno para el, andar revisando cosas ajenas peor quiso saber sobre qué era... agarró el sobre y lo abrió...sacó la carta y empezó a leerla... era la carta de Castle, pero como se dio cuenta que no era ni su letra ni su firma le pareció extraño por lo que se la quiso llevar para preguntarle, al intentar ponerla donde estaba la carta de Reid, se dio cuenta q el sobre no entraba por lo que sacó la carta de Reid, dejandola sobre el escritorio, le sacó el sobre a la carta de Beckett y la estaba guardando cuando...)

Bck: (mirandolo desde afuera...) Esposito ven enseguida no podemos empezar sin los expedientes... y también trae la camara de video...

Esp (estaba nervioso por lo que se olvidó de la otra carta) está bien, lo siento... (salió detrás de ella con los expedientes y la camara en mano...) (pasan el pasillo y entran a la sala... Hotch estaba sentado...)

Bck: disculpe la demora...

Esp: si...perdon...

H: no importa oficiales...

Bck: emmm bueno, aqui le traje el "tape"... (dandoselo a Esposito para que lo colocara en la camara...él lo hizo...)

emmm bueno, lo dejamos solo para que se sienta más comodo...en un rato volveremos...

H: está bien... (haciendo click en "play"...)

(Beckett y Esposito salieron y cerraron la puerta...Kate buscaba a Castle por el pasillo y Esposito mmm... la seguía por seguir...)

En las Oficinas de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta...

(Strauss habia decidido mantener ocupados a los agentes para que no se enteraran por medio de Reid de que Houlester estuvo con ella y en la estacion donde estaba el... entró al hall central en busca de ellos...)

St: bueee...(siguio con furia..) nosss diaaassss... donde se suponen que estan los agentes sr Gaewell? (entrando el guardia sin entender nada...)

GH Gw: aun no han llegado... por lo menos desde que estoy aqui, sra, las 6 am... no han venido...

St: mmm (mirando el reloj...) y ya son las 8 y veinte...cómo es posiblee?!

GH Gw: la ayudo sra?

St: a quée?!... deje... vayase, siga vigilando...

GH Gw: está bien... (salió a la entrada)...

St: grrrr... (se puso más histerica de lo normal... llamó a su secretaria y le pidió los nros telefonicos de c/u... comenzó a llamarlos pero ninguno contestó)...

ya van a ver... con Erin Strauss no se juega... (agarró los expedientes que habia traido y se fue rapidamente llena de enojo...)

(En la casa de Rossi, todos habian ido a desayunar, excepto Reid y Hotch...)

M (mientras cerraba su celular) : uuufff... ese fue el ultimo llamado...

P (tomando una taza de cafe) : porrr diooss qué mujer...

G: les aviso que nos matará apenas nos vea...

JJ: y nosotros lo haremos mejor...

Rs: es cierto...(se quedó pensativo... hasta que agarró su celular y marcó el nro de Reid)

G: a quien llamas?

Rs: a Reid...(JJ se paralizó...pero no dijo nada y se puso a charlar con Prentiss)...

(Reid atendió..) hola Reid...soy David...

R: emm buenos dias, qué ocurre?

Rs: mmm queriamos charlar entre todos sobre lo de Houlester...

R: ahora David? en unos minutos debo ir a la estación de Policia para darles la ubicación del lugar de donde provenienen las aspirinas con droga...

Rs: mmm sisi, ahora... creo que solo tomará algunos minutos... luego si quieres te llevamos, cualquiera...

(Garcia se habia unido a la charla de JJ y Prentiss)

R: mmmm... bueno, ok... en 10 min estoy llegando...

Rs: está bien... nos vemos... (cortó...)

M: qué ha dicho?

Rs: que viene y en 10 min llega...

M: y qué harás tenemos todas las cosas sobre Houlester archivadas...

Rs: entregemosle el perfil geografico... que debia hacer junto a mi y JJ para que lo analice... luego, dejame y sigue la corriente...

M: emmm ok... mmm no les avisamos? (mirando a las chicas...)

Rs: emm nono... dejemoslo asi mejor...(Morgan asintió)

(Hotch estaba en la sala de interrogatorio mirando el video... estaba casi destruído... estaba cubierto de llanto y aguantando... pero feliz... ahora sabia que Reid no estaba enojado con el... que esa indiferencia era por algo mas...

y estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo, a derrivar todo lo que los apartaba... y siempre rebobinaba la misma parte del video en donde en la 2da declaracion... es decir la que no habia sido interrumpida...Reid habia dicho entre nervios, lagrimas que se asomaban , que "Hotch le habia dicho que no le mentiria otra vez con lo del pasaje, que nunca le mentiria en nada, que lo habia querido besar, que él lo hacia mas feliz que JJ pero que no lo obligaria a hacer algo que no quisiera y menos a él a quien queria tanto"...

hasta que explotó, comenzó a llorar... se sintio culpable por la vez que le canceló el pasaje, la vez que hizo que lo trajeran del baño en el hospital... se sintio como un cobarde al no haberlo besado esa noche... en fin, era algo inevitable, en ese momento fue donde Hotch se odio mas en toda su vida...además de que ver como Reid lo defendió delante de Strauss lo hacia sentir mas cobarde aun porque el no demostraba sus sentimeintos por Reid de ninguna forma delante de los demás y aunq la declaracion de Reid a Strauss no implicó amor, si amistad... y eso, era un comienzo...teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que Reid siempre ha sido...por lo que a Hotch solo le quedaba olvidarlo... o sentirse pisoteado...)

(De pronto, llegó Castle... que habia entrado por entrar para no cruzarla a Beckett...)

Cst: bueee(con un tono normal tirando a triste al ver a Hotch)...nnoooss diiiaass...

emmm agente Hotchner, qué ocurre? sie s q no le molestaria decirme...

H: lo perrrdi... (entre gritos de dolor...sin casi llorar mas)

Cst: emmm qué?

H: perdi el sentido del vivir de mi alma...

Cst: mmmm... me explicaa?

H: ud lo sabe mejor...la poesia , las canciones, las novelas... todo es Amor...

Cst: ahhhh (supuso que las cosas con Reid no estaban bien...) emmm todo en la vida tiene altibajos señor Hotchner por lo que solo puedo decirle que este momento pasara y luego vivira uno digno de disfrutar...

(Mientras en la Oficina de Beckett, llegaba Demming luego de ordenar en el archivero general, el expediente del caso anterior al choque de Hotch... entró y no habia nadie pero la carta seguía en el escritorio por lo que la agarró y se la llevó para agregar algunos detalles sin saber sobre de qué era la carta...)

(En la casa de Rossi...Reid habia llegado, habia saludado a todos... y estaba sentado analizando el perfil geográfico...)

R:(con el expediente) mmm... aqui dice que hace 3 meses consiguió el trabajo en la Unidad...

P: mmm entonces es por eso que no sabiamos nada de él...

R: si... es más hace 1 año solamente que se trasladó de Indiana hacia aqui, en Virginia...

M: debemos averiguar qué fue lo que lo movilizó hacia esta zona...

R: mmm creo que ya lo sé...

Rs: si? (mirandolo atentamente)

R: mmm si, uds (mirandolos a Rossi y JJ) han colocado que justo hace 1 año más o menos se habia producido la gran crisis industrial de nuestro pais...

M: entonces eso podría haberlo obligado a trasladarse?

R: emmm si...

P: pero por qué comenzó a estafar?

R:creo que es un oportunista...

Rs: pues, ya lo averiguaremos... (pidiendole el expediente a Reid y guardando las hojas del perfil en éste...)

R: mmmm está bien... bueno David ya me voy...

JJ: ya? por qué? :S

R: debo ir a la estación de Policia para hablar con Beckett...emmm y Castle...

JJ: ayyy... pasó algo? averiguaste algo sobre Hotch?

R: emmm (pensando qué tiene que ver aunque después lo entendió...) no nada...

G: lo has visitado? cómo está?

R: emmm nono, todavia no tuve la oportunidad...(mirandose el reloj...)

(JJ sabia que Reid buscaba alejarse pero con ella cerca, eso estaria por verse...)

mmm bueno, debo irme... los veré más tarde...

P: más tarde, cuándo?

M: emmm si, no te vas?

R: mmm nono si me voy pero aun no...

Rs: mmm bueno... quieres que te lleve?

R: mmm está bien...

Rs: ok... (yendo hacia la puerta principal de su casa...)

R: nos vemos chicos (yendo detras de Rossi)

(Ambos subieron al auto de David y partieron hacia la estación... en el camino Rossi aprovechó y analizó las actitudes de Reid...estaba dispuesto a saber por qué habia tomado la decisión de irse justo ahora...en unos minutos, ya habian llegado... Reid se despidió y entró mientras Rossi se iba...)

(En la sala de interrogatorio...Hotch estaba deprimido, no queria irse... repetia y repetia constantemente el mismo fragmento de video de declaración de Reid...solo quería tenerlo cerca, decirle cuánto lo amaba y que ya no lo lastimaría...solo quería abrazarlo... mirarlo a los ojos como varias veces habia hecho...)

Cst: emmm agenteee... (en tono dudoso)... no quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

(Hotch no respondió solamente se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza por lo que Castle le pidió igualmente, al guardia, el vaso del agua...)

(En el pasillo principal de la estación, Reid buscaba a Beckett...hasta que se encontró a Esposito...)

Esp: hey Reid qué haces aqui?

R: mmm vengo para terminar con el caso... donde estáaa...

Esp: (interrumpiendo...) Beckett?

R: mmm sisi...

Esp: ahh está aqui conmigo... (entrando a su oficina...Reid lo seguia por atras)

Hey Beckett... está Reid...

Bck: hola Spencer... qué ocurre?

R: Castle ma habia dicho que debia darles la dirección de la farmacia donde consegui las aspirinas...

Bck: ahh...mmm sisi cierto...anotamela aqui por favor... (dandole una agenda y lapicera...mientras salia a buscar al capitan Montgomery...) ya vuelvo...

Esp: está bien...cómo van los preparativos para el viaje?

R: emm bien...ayer a la madrugada como no podia dormir, prepare las valijas...

Esp: ah...

R: uds cómo están?

Esp:(sabia que se referia más que nada a Hotch por lo que intentó ser imparcial...) emmm todo bien... dormir pudimos jaja... y el tratamiento está avanzando muy bien...

R: ah qué bien... (alegre por Hotch aunque aun triste porque lo extrañaba demasiado...)

Mientras...

(Beckett iba por el pasillo y lo vio al Cap asi que le comunicó que preparara refuerzos para terminar de allanar la farmacia donde Reid compraba siempre... ella lo acompaño a su oficina, notificaron a 3 patrullas más y volvieron a la oficina de Beckett...)

Bck: aqui estamos...(buscando y colocandose rapidamente un chaleco antibalas, y las municiones en el arma...) Reid me das el papel... (Reid se lo dio y Beckett estaba saliendo hacia su patrullero...)

Cap Mgy: bien joven... puede regresar a su dpto a terminar de prepararse...

Bck : (escuchó y se dio vuelta extrañada) ...mmm... prepararse?

Cap Mgy: emm si el agente se va a New York definitivamente hoy...

R: emm si asi es...

Bck: ahhh... no me habia enterado..

Cap Mgy: mmm bueno las noticias aqui no vuelan tan rapido parece...

Esp: eso depende de quien las diga...

(Demming estaba detras de la puerta escuchandolos...pero como todos iban a comenzar a sospechar y queria terminar de una buena vez con lo de Castle, decidió ir a su oficina...)

Dmg: mmm (sacando el sobre...) ahora vamos a ver cómo te arreglamos... (abriendola... hasta que se dio cuenta que esa carta no era la suya... era la de Reid para Hotch... se enfureció...pero luego se acordó de uno de sus más viejos contactos amigos...y se dispuso a hablarle por telefono...)

(En lo de Rossi, habian quedado Prentiss y JJ hablando y Morgan y Rossi terminando de ordenar las cosas que habian comido...hasta que comenzó a sonar el celular de JJ...)

JJ: (atendiendo...) hola?hey cómo has estado?

xxx: bien bien... vos?

JJ: todo bien Tom... qué ocurre que recien ahora despues de tanto tiempo llamas? :P

Dmg: jajajjaa xD nada nada...

JJ: jajajjaa mmmm cómo que nada?

Dmg: ajjajaa nada mmm salvo que tengo algo para darte...

JJ: ahh si?

Dmg: sii... pero necesito que nos veamos...

JJ (extrañada)... si? para?

Dmg: tengo que darte un papel pero primero debes conseguirme el mio...

JJ: tan importante es ese papel?

Dmg: mmm yo creo si...

JJ :(lo conocia desde hacia unos 5 años por lo que siempre supo que podia confiar en el, asi que no dudó..) mmm está bien pero donde está tu papel...?

Dmg: no lo sé, estaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Beckett...

JJ: y entonces por qué no lo buscas?(pensando que era más facil para él ya que la tenia cerca a Beckett y a su oficina...)

Dmg: mmmm por que no está... no sé quién lo tiene...

JJ: oye no soy Sherlock Holmes...

Dmg: jaja mm bueno... (pensando hasta que se acordó que Esposito habia salido antes que él la vez que volvió a buscar la carta...)

creo que está en el saco de Esposito...

JJ: de quién? (reaccionando...) ahh el detective que cuida a Hotch...

Dmg: mmm sisi ese... puedes buscarlo y traermelo hoy a las 11?

JJ: mmm está bien, es poco tiempo pero vere qué hago...sino te aviso...

Dmg: está bien...nos encontramos en la esquina del supermercado que hay enfrente del Hospital...

JJ: está bien... cuidate...

Dmg: igualmente...

JJ( cortó...)

P: mmmm, tienes compañia Jenni?

JJ: jaja nono amiga... :P me essss...táa ayudaandooo...

P: a si? con qué?

JJ: con un caso que me quedó a medio resolver en mi trabajo en las oficinas de Florida antes de entrar a la Unidad...

P: mmm... asii quee viejo conocido...

JJ: sisi jajaj...(pensando todavia en sobre qué seria el papel que le pidió y el que le iba a dar Demming...)

mmm ya vengo... (levantandose y yendo a dentro de la casa...)

P: ok... te espero...

(JJ entró al baño... y marcó el nro de su prima Sabrina...)

Sabrina: hola Jenni...

JJ: hola sabri cómo están?

Sabrina: bien... vos? cómo vas?

JJ: bien, atrasada y nerviosa pero bien...

Sabrina: por qué atrasada?

JJ: porque Reid se va hoy a New York...

Sabrina: qué?

JJ: sii... ya están terminando la investigación ,que te conté antes, y no se habla muy bien con Hotch...

Sabrina: pero por qué? se pelearon...?

JJ: mm nono... están distantes los dos, creo que ningunod e los dos quiere lastimar al otro...

Sabrina: y qué hacemos?

JJ: mira yo tengo una idea pero primero debemos ayudarla a Rose...

Sabrina: ok...

JJ: haz esto... enviale un mail, con la direccion de Rose, a Ryan preguntandole si puede ir a verte...

Sabrina: ok pero y Josh?

JJ: utilicemos los datos que nos dio Rose...

Sabrina: emmm (pensando...) popular?

JJ: mmm si...

Sabrina: emmm mujeriego?

JJ: siiii!...

Sabrina: qué planeas hacer?

JJ: ya lo vas a ver... me tengo que ir...

Sabrina: emmm ok... nos vemos...

JJ: nos vemos, acuerdate en la tienda "SEEKER GIRL DOWN CLOTHES"... con ella y Ryan, bueno que va a ir...

Sabrina: esperemos...

JJ: va a ir, yo lo sé...

Sabrina: jaja ... beso

JJ: beso a las tres...

(cortó... salió del baño, saludó a Rossi y Morgan, luego a Prentiss y se dispuso a ir a ver a Hotch...)


	8. Chapter 8

(JJ cortó... salió del baño, saludó a Rossi y Morgan, luego a Prentiss y se dispuso a ir a ver a Hotch...)

Mientras, Beckett y Castle junto al SWAT habian terminado de allanar el deposito de drogas de la farmacia que no estaba legalmente habilitada y sus documentos eran falsos...

Bck: bueno hemos terminado aqui...

Cst: si, ahora volveremos a New York tranquilos...

Bck: mmm no lo creo...

(Castle la miro raro pero dandole la razon)

(Reid estaba casi inmovil enfrente a sus valijas... por un momento quiso arrepentirse pero se dijo que debia ser valiente y dar el primer paso, que no podia seguir "arruinandole" la vida a Hotch aun cuando eso significara tener que dejar de amarlo... comenzó a buscar el pasaporte, el documento y el pasaje y a prepararse pues ya eran las 10 y 45 y faltaba poco para tomar el vuelo...)

(Mientras JJ llegó a la casa de Hotch y golpeó la puerta...Hotch atendió enseguida...)

H: heyy JJ qué haces por aqui?

JJ: (pensó que ya era hora de dejar de coquetearle tanto...) mmm venia a visitarte... tanto tiempo...

H: si, es cierto... mmm pasa... (invitandola...)

JJ: ok...(entró...) wow te has mejorado bastante...

H: si, las pocas cicatrices han sanado enseguida...

JJ: emmm y el detective?...

H: mm quien? Esposito?

JJ: sisi...

H: mmm está en la Estación... quieres que te ayude en algo?

JJ: emm nono está bien... aunque podriamos ver algun expediente de antes y acordarnos de los casos...

H: ajajj esta bien... cualquier cosa para no morirme de aburrimiento jajaj...

JJ: te ha afectado no ir a trabajar como siempre ehh...

H: mmm lo normal creo...

JJ: jajaja sisisi... (notando que en la piesa de Hotch habia un saco que podria ser el de Esposito...) voy al baño...

H: esta bien... yo mientars busco algun expediente...

(JJ se fue... entró a la habitación y reviso los bolsillos del saco pero no habia nada alli asi que salió y entró al baño...salió y fue a donde estaba Hotch en el sofá...)

JJ: hey que expediente es ese?

H: mmm el de Foyet cuando me atacó...

JJ: ahh... mmm por qué te empeñas en buscar algo que te hizo sufrir tanto...

H: no lo sé... pero perdí una persona muy importante en mi vida...(acordandose de su hermana Sam)

JJ: sii pero eso ya es pasado...

H: mmmm... siii (suspiró pensando en Reid) (JJ se imaginaba que esa tristeza de Hotch era por Reid... y estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo...)

JJ: ayyy Hotch (abrazandolo) siempre vas a tenerme cerca por si quieres desahogarte, divertirte...

H: gracias Jenni... (devolviendole el abrazo...) gracias por todo, por ser una amiga tan leal...

(ella sabia que él se empeñaba en resaltarle su amistad para que ella se diera cuenta que él no queria nada con ella aunque ella tampoco pero parecía...JJ miró su reloj, eran las 11 debía encontrarse con Demming...)

JJ: emm Hotch lo siento... debo irme...

H: si? está bien... no importa...

JJ: si :/ llamame igualmente si pasa algo si?

H: jaja está bien... :)

JJ: nos vemos... (lo saludó con un beso, fueron hasta la puerta y se despidieron...JJ subió a su auto y se fue hacia la Estación... cuando llegó justo vio a Demming salir y le gritó...)

Dmg: heyy JJ (acercandose al auto) no debiamos vernos en frente del Hospital?

JJ: sisi pero tengo un problema... no consegui la carta aun...

Dmg: quée? la necesito antes de irme...

JJ: hey por qué?

Dmg: es que sino me al das no te puedo dar la tuya que tiene tiempo límite...

JJ: de qué hablas?

Dmg: mira, tengo una carta que es de Reid para ela gente que está cuidando Espósito... y la carta que tiene Espósito es para Beckett de Castle y la necesito...

JJ: quée? una carta de Reid para Hotch?

Dmg: siii... y tiene que a las 11 y 45 debe ser entregada a emmm...ese agente... Hotchner...

JJ: ahh :/ mm bueno yo te iba a decir, que ahor avas hablas con Esposito y aprovechas que volvieron del allanamiento y le preguntás qué ocurrió... mientras yo voy a buscar el saco por las oficinas y le saco la carta del bolsillo...

Dmg: ok, está bien... vamoss...

JJ: anda yendo, debo hacer una cosa antes... (Demming entró a la Estación...)

(JJ sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Josh... "Hola Josh me dijeron que podrias hacerme un favor..." junto a una foto de ella...él la conocía y ella tenia su numero por Rose...lo envió y entró a la Estación a buscar el saco...Demming estaba hablando con Esposito sobre el grupo comandod el allanamiento y JJ habia ido ya a la oficina de Beckett pero no pudo entrar por que estaba Kate, fue a la de Castle pero no habia ningun saco, fue a la del Cap Montgomery y tuvo suerte, un saco azul como el que generalmente usaba Espósito en al casa de Hotch estaba sobre una silla, comenzó a revisar y revisar pero estaban los bolsillos vaciós hasta que vio uno por dentro y al manotearlo encontró la carta y la guardó en su saco... se escuchaba que venían Castle y el Cap Montgomery por lo que disimuló haber entrado apenas unos segundos antes...)

Cap Mgy: deberás tener cuidado... (estaba hablando de Beckett)

Cst: ud cree?

(el Capitan asintió y justo vio a JJ que estaba "desorientada" porque no habia nadie...)

Cap Mgy: emm buenos dias agente Jareau...

JJ: hooolaa buenos dias (estrechandole la mano)

Cap Mgy: qué ocurre que ha venido hasta aqui?

JJ: me enviaron pra saber si el agente Reid ha dado los datos del lugar de venta de las falsas aspirinas que afectaron al agente Hotchner...

Cap Mg}Y: emm bueno sisi, él vino hace unas horas y ya hemos realizado el allanamiento... que ha sido exitoso, hemos arrestado a 3 falsificadores, 3 "profesionales" ilegales y un farmaceutico sin licencia...

JJ: ohh... gran avance... mmm bueno, son muy buenas noticias... gracias por ayudar a resolver el caso... y cuidar a nuestro agente...

Cap Mgy: ha sido un placer señorita... (estrechandole la mano...)

(JJ salió y Castle la miró demasiado interesado...)

Cst: todo un placer hablarle...

Cap Mgy: (se dio cuenta desde que habia entrado JJ)... basta porque asi no creo que Beckett te acepte, si es lo que quieres...

Cst:(reaccionando...) lo siento, tiene razón...

Cap Mgy: ahora vayamos a ordenar con Beckett las ordens de detención de todos los que capturamos para poder irnos tranquilamente...

(salieron de la oficina hacia la oficina de Kate...mientras Demming la vio saliendo a JJ y salio disimuladamente luego atras de ella...)

Dmg: hey la tienes?

JJ: sisi, aqui está (sacandola...)

Dmg: qué bueno...

JJ : dame la otra...

Dmg: aqui tienes...(se la dió...) (sonó el celular de JJ... Josh le habia respondido...)

(JJ comenzó a leer... "hey qué ocurre? qué piensas hacer?"... le respondió: "quiero que me ayudes con Rose" y se lo envió...)

JJ: mmm lo siento...

Dmg: no hay problema...

JJ : (pensando...)... hey te necesito para algo... puede ser?

Dmg: qué ocurre?... en unos minutos ya me debo ir a New York...

JJ: puedes quedarte aunque sea hasta las 12?

Dmg: no lo creo... para qué?

JJ: necesito que detengas por un rato a un chico...

Dmg: quée? noo, me comprometes demasiado...

JJ: pero nadie se daría cuenta... es más tengo alguien más que te puede ayudar...

Dmg: uhh (suspiró...) mira, no lo sé...

JJ: decidete, que me queda poco tiempo...

Dmg: está bien... explicame...

JJ: estaá bien... (comenzó a explicarle mientras se iban en su auto)

(Llegaron a la tienda "SEEKER GIRL DOWN CLOTHES" y bajaron... comenzó a sonar el celular de JJ... atendió...)

JJ: holaaa Josh

Js: hola JJ qué es eso de Rose?

JJ: ahh... me tienes que ayudar, bah si quieres...

Js: mira a mi me gusta ella pero no quiero tener nada serio por ahora asi que si quieres que tengamos algo romántico no voy a hacerlo...

JJ: nono... justamente quiero que me ayudes para que este con Ryan...

Js: con Ryan? jajaja por favoor...

JJ: heyy! que te pasa? ellos se quieren...

Js: si pero ... pero... igual...

JJ: igual nada... me ayudas?

Js: emmm está bien... además nunca me hicieron nada asi que emmm sii...

JJ: mm bueno, mira venite a la tienda "SEEKER GIRL DOWN CLOTHES" ahora ya y te explico bien...

Js: ok ok...

JJ: traete un buzo grande...

Js: emmm (extrañado)... ok... (cortó.)

(JJ cortó y marcó el numero de uno de sus ex compañeros...)

xxxx: holaa?

JJ: hey hola Paul cómo estás? soy JJ te acuerdas?

Paul: hey JJ sisicomo un mes sin hablarte... :P

JJ: jajaja siii sonó como mucho... :P

Paul: jajajaj qué necesitas?

JJ: necesito habalr contigo ahora ya...

Paul: decime, te escucho...

JJ: emm nono...venite a la tienda "SEEKER GIRL DOWN CLOTHES" lo más rápido y acá hablamos bien...

Paul: emmm está bien, tienes suerte que sea un dia de solo papeleo en estas oficinas...

JJ: jajaja... qué bien... :P nos vemos...

Paul: nos vemos...

(JJ cortó...)

Dmg: heyy y ahora qué hacemos? estás segura que resultará...?

JJ: mmm sisis... estoy segura...

Dmg:esperemos que salga bien...

JJ: debo avisarles a mis primas que tienen que venir... (marcó el numero de Sabrina...)

Sbr: hola jenni...

JJ: hola, hey tienen que venir ahora la tienda...

Sbr: siisi ya estamos yendo...

JJ: ahh listo... pense que no se habian enterado...

Sbr: nono, sabiamos porque Sally nos avisó que e habia llegado un mensaje tuyo que decia la hora...

JJ: ahh está bien... nos vemos

Sbr: nos vemos... (cortó).

(Mientras Reid estaba guardando en su auto las valijas y saliendo hacia el aeropuerto que quedaba a 10 min de su departamento...)

(Dmg se estaba aburriendo cuando...llegaron todos los involucrados...)

Paul: hay aqui me tienes...

Js: a mi también...

Rose/Sabrina: y a nosotras...

JJ : wow qué bien... gracias gracias por venir! por ayudarme amigos :)

(todos): de nada...

JJ: emm bueno les empiezo a explicar a cada uno porque sino nos quedamos sin tiempo... tenemos que hacerlo antes de las 12...

Rose: quée? son 11 y 20 jenni...

JJ: ya lo sé... (les explicó... detalladamente, Josh se vistió con el buzo grande se puso cada uno en su lugar...y JJ llamó a una de sus amigas...)

JJ: heyy Carey soy jenni...

Cry: jajaja lo sabia...

JJ: y clarooo... si sos hacker jaja...necesito un favor medio grande...

Cry: ajjaja dale decime...

JJ: necesito que bloquees los numeros telefonicos de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta...

Cry: heyy... de todos los agentes? :O

JJ: mmm noo... yo te digo los apelllidos...

Cry: ok, dicta...

JJ: Morgan, Prentiss, Strauss, Houlester, Gaewell, Reid...

Cry: emm está bien ya los encontré...

JJ: y también éstos Castle, Beckett, Esposito, Montgomery de la Estación de Policia Districtal de acá...

Cry: emmm espera, me aparecen como agentes de New York...

JJ : emm sisi es que en realidad estan de paso por la ciudad...

Cry: ahh está bien...

JJ: quiero que los bloquees desde las 11 y 45 hasta las 12 y 10 inclusive... excepto el de Reid que a las 12 quiero que lo desbloquees...

Cry: está bien...

JJ : si es posible maniobralos para que ningun otro hacker experimentado desbloquee las lineas...

Cry: emm bueno, ahora lo hago...

JJ: ok, gracias amiga :)...

Cry: ajja de nada... :) gracias a vos por todo siempre :)

JJ: debo irme... un beso...

Cry: un beso...

(JJ cortó y se fijo la hora : 11:40 era el momento... de pronto Sabrina la llamó al celular...)

JJ: hola Sabri qué pasa? todo listo?

Sbr: sii más que listo... recien entré y justo estaba llegando Reid a las plataformas...

JJ: ahh qué bien... va todo bien...

Sbr: sisis... espermos que no se enteren...

JJ : quedate tranquila...debemos empezar... suerte!

Sbr: igualmente...(cortó...)

(JJ entró a la tienda para preguntar precios... esa era la señal para empezar...)

Josh estaba a media cuadra observando cuidadosamente... Rose estaba sentada en una parada de autobuses... JJ salió y Josh cruzó...la agarró a JJ, la samarreó y la llevó apartada a una esquina... volvió y se llevó amenzandola a Rose...Paul andaba dando vueltas, "se dio cuenta" de lo que sucedia , mantuvo distancia y llamó a Rossi...David lo atendió sin entender que tenia que ver la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta en un caso asi hasta que Paul le dijo que JJ era una de las rehenes ... inmediatamente Rossi dijo que iba para alla... intentó llamar a Morgan, a Prentiss y no pudo... llamó a Garcia y le explicó y le comentó que no podia hablar con Prentiss ni Morgan, Garcia quiso colaborar pero Rossi le ordenó que se quedara revisando las conexiones telefonicas...Rossi no tenia tiempo de ir a buscar a Morgan y Prentiss asi que decidió ir solo... llegó, habló con Paul que observaba de lejos a Josh "gritandole" a JJ y Rose... Paul le dijo que necesitaria un agente más de apoyo... David no queria hacerlo pero no tuvo opción, llamó a Hotch le explicó la situación y Hotch salió enseguida para allá después de todo lo único que le dolia aun era la pierna donde se habia lastimado... cuando llegó, hablaron, Paul llamó a Demming "que llegaría enseguida" y procuraron rodear a Josh. Rossi y Hotch por delante apuntandole para que no hiciera nada con la navaja que llevaba ... Paul detrás y Demming que llegó y lo sorprendió quitandole la navaja. Luego Paul lo arrestó…

Cuando todo terminó y se llevaron a Josh, Ryan acababa de llegar... al ver a Rose tan alterada le preguntó a JJ que ocurría y ella solo le dijo que no preguntara por el momento... vino Rose y lo abrazó... él solo le correspondió el abrazo y se fueron los dos caminando a hablar apartados...

JJ le dio las gracias a Paul y Demming que leugo se fueron en el patrullero a la "Estación" con Josh - se fueron a un garage abandonado lejos para liberarlo - y saludó a Rossi y Hotch que la vieron "shockeada"... Rossi se dispuso a hablar con Garcia y JJ aprovechó el momento a solas y le dio la carta de Reid a Hotch...

JJ: toma Hotch (se la dio) es de Reid... tendría que habertela dado hace 15 min...

H: que?

JJ: sii me dijo que te la de a las y 45 pero pasó todo esto...

H: emmm bueno...(la nostalgia se le asomaba) está bien... no te preocupes...

(Mientras en el aeropuerto... el avión que Reid tomaba estaba demorado... debián revisar todo el equipaje manualmente por si habia algun caso de contrabando o terrorismo... "nuevas politicas de seguridad"... - aplicadas por Sabrina que les habia explicado este nuevo procedimiento a los pilotos de 3 vuelos...uno de ellos, el que salia a New York a las 12...

Reid ya habia sido revisado pero aun asi debia esperar hasta el final para que los reubicaran de nuevo de acuerdo a los pasajes)...

(Rossi habia hablado con Garcia por lo que se dispuso a dar las novedades a JJ y Hotch que no estaba...)

Rs: hey y Hotch?

JJ: emmm en el baño de la tienda... (sabia que estaba leyendo la carta...)

Rs: ahhh... mmmm hable con Garcia...

JJ: ah si?

Rs: si, me dijo que los telefonos de Prentiss y Morgan estan bloqueados, tambien los de Strauss, Houlester y Gaewell...asi que no les pudo avisar de ningun manera por eso no llegaron para participar del rescate...

JJ: ahh :s qué mal... bueno igual todo salió bien...

Rs: si por suerte...lo que si em dijo Garcia es que el telefono de Reid se desbloqueó ahora...

JJ: sii?... que raro...

Rs: sii …ahora lo voy a llamar...

JJ: no está en pleno vuelo a New York?

Rs: deberia pero Garcia me dijo que si aparece desbloqueado quiere decir que todavia no está volando...

JJ: mm puede ser...

Rs: veremos... (marcando el numero de Reid...)

(Reid atiende extrañado...)

R: hola David... qué sorpresa...

Rs: hola Reid... mmm si... ya has salido hacia New York?

R: emm no, hay controles de seguridad todavia...

Rs: puedes venirte? JJ fue victima de una toma de rehenes y queremos verte...

R: quee? emmm... (mirando todos los pasajeros que faltaban para hacer el control) si voy... aqui hay mucho para esperar...

Rs: está bien... nos vemos... (la cara de JJ se iluminó...)

R: ok.. nos vemos...(cortó y fue a tomar un taxi...)

(Mientras Hotch encerrado en el baño de la tienda... lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que le habia escrito Reid... se sentia como una basura aunque Reid habia dicho que él era el que habia arruinado todo... ya no aguantaba más, el pecho se le hundía del dolor... lo extrañaba, lo amaba y no lo tenia cerca...estuvo 10 min llorando hasta que se decidió a salir...)

Reid ya habia llegado y estaba hablando con Rossi... ya no quedaba nadie más en la escena, solo Rose y Ryan muy abrazaditos a unos metros... por lo que JJ fue a buscar a Hotch para el reencuentro que ella siempre habia estado planeando... Hotch justo salía de la tienda... asi que lo agarró del brazo y abrazandolo lo llevó hasta donde estaban Rossi y Reid...Hotch y Reid se fundieron en una mirada triste de amor peor se mantuvieron lejos... Reid miraba con desconfianza y recelo a JJ ... y ella se dio cuenta... por lo que ahora faltaba la última parte... (el celular de JJ comenzó a sonar...) era Dylan un amigo de Sabrina que era actor y también quiso ayudar... JJ y Rossi se pusieron a hablar con Hotch y Reid aunque ellos estaban demasiado serios intentando ignorarse... de pronto, llegan Beckett, Castle, Montgomery y Demming con su esposa Cady... saludan a todos y se despiden de ellos, el Cap Montgomery se queda hablando con Rossi...

Llega Dylan y como lo tenian ensayado, la besa a JJ y ella se los presenta a Hotch y Reid... ellos la felicitan... cuando se van caminando JJ los invita a ir con ellos, Hotch y Reid aceptan pero van algo lejos atras..(sin hablar sin nada solamente caminando y muy serios….) cuando JJ y Dylan van a cruzar una calle, Hotch lo empuja a Reid para doblar... y lo besa como nunca jamás habia besado a nadie en toda su vida y con toda la pasión y el amor que habia guardado desde el dia que lo conocio y desde el primer beso que se dieron... Reid también lo besa apasionadamente pues lo extrañaba demasiado... pero de pronto lo interrumpe...

H: heyy (suspiró...) qué ocurre? (mirándolo con ternura pero al mismo tiempo asustado…)

R: mmm Hotch mira yo creo que no podemos estar juntos...

H: quee?

R: si... porque mira todo lo que te ha pasado por mi culp...

(lo interrumpió con otro beso y cuando estaban por quedarse sin aliento le dijo...)

H: con el unico que yo podria estar es con vos... no importa lo que pase y no fue tu culpa... (se miraron profundamente a los ojos y se siguieron besando...)


End file.
